Love Letters
by amethyst-jt
Summary: A series of non-related one-shots about Rolleigns based on the letters of the alphabet. All different genres.
1. Acceptance

Roman had been acting strange all day-all week actually and Seth wanted to get to the bottom of things. Since creative had broken up the Shield, he didn't get much time to spend with Roman and Dean anymore and he had to admit that he was a little jealous that Roman and Dean seemed to be getting along better without him. Now whenever he got to spend time with them, he found that Roman was often silent, sometimes watching him with an almost guilty look on his face. He tried not to be hurt, but Roman was one of his closest friends, had been for quite a while and he missed him.

Tonight he was finally going to confront him, he needed to know what was wrong.

* * *

He walked up to Roman's hotel room, nervously wiping his hands on his jeans before he knocked on the door. After a few moments he heard Roman fiddling with the lock before opening the door. Before Roman could say anything, he brushed past him and walked into the room.

"Come in, I guess." Roman said as he shut the door.

"I know something's up and I want you to tell me what it is right now." he said trying not to sound upset.

Roman looked shocked for a minute and sat down on his bed.

"You can tell me anything." he said carefully. "I can see something's bothering you and I don't like seeing you look so conflicted."

Roman sighed.

Seth grabbed the chair that was in the room and put it in front of Roman and sat down with his arms crossed, looking at Roman with determination. "I'm not leaving this room until you talk to me."

Roman took a deep breath. "I'm gay."

Seth was shocked. "Oh."

"That's all you're going to say?" Roman asked, looking down at his hands.

"You're one of the best friends I've ever had. Your sexuality won't change that." he said putting his hand on Roman's and squeezing it gently. "I'm glad that you trusted me enough to tell me, even though I guess I had to force it out of you."

Roman looked up at him with a relieved look on his face before taking another deep breath. "That's not the only thing I have to say."

"Okay, shoot." he said smiling slightly, trying to make things easier for Roman.

"I have feelings for another man in the company." Roman said looking at Seth to check his reaction.

His heart started racing. It was Dean, he knew it was Dean. It couldn't be anyone else. When the Shield broke up, they became practically inseparable. Everywhere you looked backstage they were together. He wanted to be supportive of Roman, but his heart ached at the thought of Roman and Dean together that way. He knew, right at that moment that he was going to lose Roman.

"Does he know?" he asked softly.

Roman shook his head no.

"Do you want me to talk to him?" he asked, wanting to be a good, supportive friend. "Feel him out for you?"

"That's not necessary." Roman said before clearing his throat. "It's you."

Seth looked at him in confusion. "What's me?"

Roman laughed softly. "The guy I like is you."

Seth froze, completely shocked.

Roman stood up and started pacing the room. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have told you."

Seth opened and closed his mouth a few times, trying to speak but not being able to get any words out.

"I mean, I know you're not gay but I just couldn't help myself. You're so pretty, cute, kind, energetic, funny, sweet and you're my best friend so it's wrong but..." Roman said rambling on. "I just couldn't take it anymore, I had to tell you. It's been eating me up inside ever since we got to the WWE."

Seth slowly stood up.

"I'm sorry, if I made you feel uncomfortable." Roman said stepping in front of him. "I understand if we can't be friends anymore."

Seth looked up into Roman's sad grey eyes and smiled. He put his arms around Roman's neck and kissed him softly on the lips. He felt Roman tense in surprise, before relaxing and holding Seth gently.

"I can't identify my sexuality as easily as you can Rome." he whispered. "All I know is that I'm crazy about you and I want to be with you."

"I want to be with you too." Roman said, smiling again for the first time in a long time.


	2. Bottom

It was Seth's birthday and they had just gone out for a nice dinner. Since their birthdays are only a few days apart, they didn't give presents, but went out on dates so they could enjoy each others company. Roman was a good boyfriend and he had decided to buy Seth a present anyway; front row tickets to his favourite band. His eyes had lit up like they always do when he was happy and it made Roman happy to see his boyfriend like that. They had been dating for 3 years now and he couldn't remember ever being in a relationship that made him this happy before. He and Seth got along so well, they liked all the same things, rarely fought, could talk to each other about anything and always had each others back.

They were walking back to their apartment, holding hands and Seth was practically skipping with happiness. Roman smiled at him, nothing in this world made him as happy as seeing Seth happy. He was so full of energy and life and love.

Seth stopped walking suddenly. "Ro, I have a favor to ask of you. Call it a birthday present if you want."

"Go ahead." he said pulling Seth's hand to his lips and kissing his knuckles. "Your wish is my command."

Seth smiled but looked nervous. "When we get home, can I tie you up and gag you?"

Roman was surprised. They had an active sex life but Seth had never asked for anything like this before. He trusted Seth and it was his birthday so he would be a good boyfriend and fulfill his fantasy. "Sure birthday boy, if that's what you want."

Seth's eyes lit up like a little kid on Christmas morning and he practically dragged Roman back to the apartment.

* * *

When they got back home, Seth pulled him into the bedroom and pushed him down onto the bed.

Seth stepped between his spread legs and kissed him thoroughly. "Thanks for doing this for me baby. I'll make you feel so good."

"Everything we do together feels good." he said pecking Seth's lips before he pulled away.

"Take off your clothes for me baby." Seth said pulling out two long black silk strips. "All of them."

He obliged, slowly pulling his shirt over his head, teasing Seth. Seth stared at every bit of skin and muscle that was showing and bit his lip. He continued, unbuckling his belt and slowly pulled it off before throwing it on the dresser. He opened the button and zipper on his pants before turning around and sliding the material down over his ass and legs, taking them off and turning around to face Seth. Seth's eyes were dark and he licked his lips.

"Lay on your back on the bed up by the headboard." Seth said, running the silk strips between his fingers.

He did as asked, placing the pillow under his head. Seth walked over and grabbed one of his arms and wrapped a silk strip around it before lashing him to the headboard. He watched Seth walk to the other side of the bed and take his tattooed arm in his hand. Seth kissed his way down the tattoo and took his finger into his mouth and sucked. Roman groaned and Seth smiled before lashing his arm to the headboard.

"You're a fuckin' tease." he said as he watched Seth walk to the end of the bed.

"You know it." Seth said winking and taking his own clothes off.

He tested the restraints to see how tight they were and was surprised that he couldn't pull away. The strips were strong and held him tight. He couldn't get away, even if he wanted to, not that he did.

"You're under my control tonight baby." Seth said with his hand on his hips and a smirk on his face. "Better get used to it."

He smiled and watched as Seth went over to the dresser and pulled something out. He was shocked to see it was a ball gag. "I see you went shopping." he said casually.

"I've wanted to play with you for a long time." Seth said walking over to Roman with the gag and kneeling on the bed. "I needed to get just the right things to make you comfortable. Open wide."

"Kiss me first?" he asked, pouting at Seth to get what he wanted.

Seth rolled his eyes, but he was smiling so it didn't have the effect he wanted and he leaned over Roman and kissed him passionately, tongues tangled together until they broke apart panting.

"I love you." he said before opening his mouth and accepting the gag.

"I love you too." Seth said caressing his cheek before he got back up. "Trust me, okay?"

He nodded his head and relaxed, showing Seth that he wasn't worried.

Seth grabbed the lube before getting back on the bed and straddling Roman. Seth ran his fingers down his chest softly before raking his fingernails down the same path, making him gasp around the gag. Seth smiled and ran his tongue over his nipples before kissing his way down to his hardening cock. Seth stroked him to full hardness before taking him into his mouth. He groaned, wishing he could move his hands to touch Seth. Seth had the most talented mouth and Roman loved every second, but if Seth was going to ride him, he really should stop sucking him. Just when he felt like he was going to blow, Seth took his mouth off him. He tried to take deep breaths through his nose to calm down so he could make it through the rest of Seth's fantasy.

Seth reached down, grabbed the lube and slicked up his fingers. He had his full attention on Seth because he loved watching him prep himself, stretching himself and moaning shamelessly. But to his shock, Seth moved his fingers down and pushed one against his entrance. He squirmed, not used to being fingered. It was a little uncomfortable but he wanted to make Seth happy so he tried to relax and let him do it. As he was stretched, he started getting used to it and started to enjoy it a little. He felt Seth add another finger and the pressure increased but still he stayed silent wanting Seth to enjoy himself. When the third finger entered him, he started to feel a little bit of panic, but Seth's fingers brushed against that special spot inside of him and he shuddered and moaned loudly.

He looked at Seth and saw him smiling at his reaction. Seth brushed that spot a few more times as he stretched him out and he saw Seth grab the lube and start slicking his erection up. He breathed hard a few times, not believing that Seth was going to fuck him. He had never bottomed before and he was a little conflicted about it. He knew Seth had topped other men so he knew what he was doing but he would have liked some time to get used to the thought. But he loved Seth, so if this was what he wanted, then he would try to relax and enjoy it. He supposed it was only fair that he bottom for Seth occasionally and let him have control too even though Seth seemed to thoroughly enjoy himself when he bottomed. He would give Seth the world if he could, so giving him this was something he could easily do.

Seth looked at him with fear and uncertainty in his eyes and he nodded his consent to him so he would know he was okay with it. The fear left Seth's eyes and replaced by relief and he felt his legs being pushed up so Seth would have better access to him. He felt Seth's hardness at his entrance and took a deep breath. He felt Seth push in and he closed his eyes and groaned as he felt his muscles stretch and burn at the intrusion but he tried to relax and breathe and soon he felt Seth completely fill him. He opened his eyes and looked at Seth who was hovering over him and looking at him in concern. Most of the burn had subsided so he nodded his head for Seth to continue and he nodded back. He felt Seth slowly withdrawing and pushing back in and he heard Seth moaning.

Seth stilled again and looked up at him. "Are you mad at me?"

He shook his head no.

"Do you want me to stop?" Seth asked with a sad look on his face.

He shook his head no.

Seth looked at his mouth. "Do you want the gag off?"

He shook his head yes.

When Seth leaned his body up to take off the gag, his cock brushed against his prostrate and he moaned softly.

Seth looked at him with a soft smile and took the gag off. He licked his lips before taking Seth's in a searing kiss. "Keep going." he breathed out.

Seth started thrusting again slowly and gently. Roman was getting used to the feeling and was enjoying himself, he was filled with the man he loved and he wanted this. He didn't know when he started to want it, but he was feeling closer to Seth than he ever had with anyone else.

"Faster." he gasped out.

Seth groaned above him and started going faster making him whimper and bite his lip in pleasure.

"You're so damn tight, Ro." Seth moaned. "I'm not gonna last long."

He couldn't find the breath to answer so he just nodded. Seth grabbed Roman's cock in his hands and started stroking it as he thrust and he moaned at the dual sensations. He wasn't going to last long either. Seth adjusted his position and started slamming into him in a more frantic pace and every thrust hit his prostrate straight on. He was a sweating, whimpering mess as Seth stroked him. Seth thrust again and hit his sweet spot hard and he came shouting out Seth's name as he practically saw stars. He heard Seth moaning loudly as he thrust once more and came inside of him. He never would have imagined that Seth coming inside him would feel so good, but it did and he moaned again as he felt the warmth coat his insides. Seth pulled out slowly and fell down onto the mattress next to him. They lay there trying to catch their breath for a few minutes before Seth untied him.

He was too tired to move so he just lay where he was and looked over at Seth. "You could have just asked me, you know?

Seth looked at him with a sad look on his face. "I was scared."

"Why?" he asked, carefully turning on his side to look at Seth. "Don't you know I'd do anything for you?"

"I thought that you might get mad or break up with me and I didn't want to lose you." Seth rushed out. "I thought that if I got you really worked up, you wouldn't be mad about it. I feel so selfish." he said as he hung his head in shame.

"You're not." he said as he pulled Seth close into his arms. "It was great. Just ask next time you want to top."

"Really?" Seth asked hopefully. "You wouldn't mind if I did it again."

He nodded. "I'll only bottom for you baby boy."

Seth finally smiled and snuggled into his arms.

"Keep the gag and the ties." he said, smiling mischievously. "I'm gonna need to give you some payback."

Seth's eyes widened and he smirked. "I can't wait."

* * *

 _ ***I know most stories have Seth bottoming, so I wanted to write it the other way for a change.**_


	3. Chill

It was close to midnight and Seth was driving home from a business trip. He was a little tired but he was only two hours from home so he was blasting some music and trying to stay awake. It was a chilly night and looked like it might rain but he wanted to get home and he thought he could beat the rain. Ten minutes later and he was driving through a downpour. He turned the music down low so he could concentrate and slowed down so he could see the road better. Torrents of water rained down on his windshield and the wipers were barely doing their job. He slowed down to a crawl and still the rain poured over his little old car. He was saving to buy a new car and if this deal went through he would be able to get one and still have some money left over. He felt the car start to shake.

"No." he said out loud to himself. "Please don't do this now!"

He started to pull the car over to the side of the road and just as he got off the road, it shuddered and died.

"Shit!" he said banging his hands on the steering wheel before running his hands over his face in frustration. He reached for his cell phone and saw that it was completely dead. "Can this night get any worse?"

He sat back in the seat and decided to wait out the rain before he got out and walked to look for help. It was freezing and his hazard lights didn't work so he was scared to sit in the car and possibly get hit by another driver, not that he'd seen any in the last hour or so.

The rain started to slow down but it was freezing in the car so he grabbed his jacket, locked the car and decided to walk. He walked for 20 minutes before he saw a light in the distance that he hoped belonged to a house. He was soaking wet and chilled to the bone. He was walking on the side of the road so his shoes were getting muddy and it made his feet cold too.

He walked for 20 more minutes before he saw a driveway leading up to a house. He sighed in relief and walked up to the front door. He knocked on the door and wrapped his arms around himself for warmth. The light beside the door clicked on and the door opened slowly and a man appeared looking at him in question.

The man was drop-dead gorgeous. He was tall with long black hair flowing down his back and broad shoulders. He had piercing grey eyes and a polite smile on his face. He was wearing a pair of sleep pants and no shirt so Seth could see the long tribal tattoo covering one arm and shoulder. He looked like he belonged on the cover of a romance novel and if Seth's teeth weren't chattering, his jaw probably would have dropped.

"M...My...c...c..car...broke...d...down." he said as his teeth chattered from the cold and he started to feel light-headed. His tiredness and the cold were wearing him down fast and he grabbed onto the door frame to keep from falling over. "S...sorry about tha..." was the last thing he remembered saying before everything went black.

* * *

He felt warm. That was the first thing he noticed when he woke up. He was wrapped in a comfy fuzzy blanket and lying on a couch in front of a roaring fire. He pulled his arm out from under the blankets to rub his head and he noticed that his arm was bare. He cautiously lifted the blanket and saw that he was completely naked.

"Don't cover up on my account." he heard a deep voice say and he froze as he looked towards it. The hot guy was in the doorway holding a coffee mug and he was still shirtless. He came out of his stupor as the man came closer and dropped the blankets back over his nudity before the man could get close enough to see.

"How are you feeling?" the man asked as he put the mug down on the end table and put his hand on Seth's forehead.

"F...fine." he said as he watched the man bent over him.

"You don't seem to have a fever." the man said with a smile and he stood up and passed the mug to Seth. "Have some tea to warm you up."

The man sat down on a chair close to the couch and Seth drank his tea gratefully, still feeling slightly chilled.

"So." the man said. "My name's Roman, what's yours?"

"I'm Seth." he said quietly, nervous at being naked with this man in the room.

"You were saying something about your car before you fainted into my arms?" Roman asked with a smile.

He gasped and blushed. "Please tell me I didn't do that."

Roman grinned at the blush. "You did. You fainted away like a damsel in distress."

Seth groaned in embarrassment. "I'm so sorry about that and bothering you so late at night. My car broke down quite a ways back and it was too cold to stay in my car and I saw a light and followed it here. Also my phone is dead and I couldn't call anyone..." he rambled in embarrassment.

"You don't have to be nervous." Roman said in amusement. "I'm not a serial killer or anything. I might look intimidating, but I'm really a big cuddly teddy bear."

Seth smiled genuinely at that.

"You're lucky I couldn't sleep tonight." Roman said getting up and moving to a small table in the room. "There isn't another house for miles."

"Oh." he said. "I would have frozen to death out there."

"Yeah." Roman said moving back to him. "Here's some clothes you can wear until yours are dry."

He took the clothes gratefully and Roman left the room to give him privacy. There was a large sweatshirt and pants and warm socks. No underwear. He shook his head but was just happy to be warm and clothed even though the clothes were way too big for him.

He padded over to the room Roman went into and found him in the kitchen drinking from his own mug.

Roman looked at him with a big grin on his face.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked self-consciously.

"You look so adorable in my clothes, like a cute little kid." Roman said still smiling.

He blushed and sat down at the kitchen island next to Roman. "Do not."

"Do too." Roman said leaning over and tweaking his nose.

He shook his head in denial.

Roman moved in close to his ear and whispered. "But there's nothing child-like about your body is there? You're built to tempt a man."

He gulped nervously. "You shouldn't have looked, the polite thing to do would have been to close your eyes."

"I said I wasn't a serial killer, I never said I was polite." Roman said running his tongue over the shell of Seth's ear.

He gasped and stood up from his chair and threw himself at Roman hard enough to almost tip Roman out of his chair. His hands dove into Roman's long hair and he crashed his lips down onto Romans. Roman made a little surprised noise before kissing back eagerly. Roman's arms wrapped around his waist and brought him closer so he was standing between Roman's legs. Their mouths moved against each others desperately wanting nothing more than to taste every inch of the other. They kissed hard and deeply and Roman ground his erection against Seth's and Seth groaned before leaning down and sucking on Roman's neck wanting to brand him. Roman moaned and stood up, puling Seth's sweat shirt off before picking him up and kissing him again. He wrapped his legs around Roman's waist and Roman walked into the living room and lay Seth down on the soft rug in front of the fireplace.

Roman stood above him and pulled off his pants and underwear, the light from the fire dancing over his bronzed skin and Seth groaned wanting to get his hands and tongue all over that skin.

Roman looked down at him, eyes shining. "God Seth." he said. "You're so beautiful."

He smiled softly and reached his hand up to Romans' pulling him down to lie on top of him. They kissed more leisurely this time and he ran his fingers through Roman's hair again, unable to get enough of the softness. He felt Roman's mouth moving down his neck, over his shoulders and down his chest. Roman grabbed Seth's pants pulling them down and off. Roman skimmed his fingers over Seth's bare thighs and he moaned before bringing Roman's mouth back up to his. They kissed and Roman started sucking on his neck again and it was driving him wild.

He growled and flipped them so that he was on top of Roman, finally kissing and caressing Roman's body like he wanted to. He ran his tongue over all the peaks and valleys of Roman's hard muscles, smiling at the way Roman was panting underneath him. He licked and sucked on Roman's small nipples earning a deep moan from him and he kissed his way down Roman's body to his hard cock. He sat back on his haunches and looked at Roman's beautiful cock in admiration before leaning down and licking the head, making Roman squirm.

"Damn it Seth." Roman gasped out. "You're killing me."

"Do you have anything?" he smirked down at Roman.

Roman nodded and reached for his discarded pants, pulling lube and a condom out.

"Pretty sure of yourself, were you?" he teased.

Roman smiled up at him. "Just hopeful."

He passed the lube to Roman before going back down on him. He felt Roman's slick fingers probing his entrance and he added a little suction to Roman's cock.

"You better ease up baby boy or I won't make it inside you before I blow." Roman said as he worked another finger into Seth.

He pouted at Roman but continued softly licking him instead as he got more and more turned on by Roman's fingers.

Roman stroked him hard and he moaned long and loud. "I can't wait anymore. I need you now."

He grabbed Roman's cock and put the condom on before positioning it under himself and he gently lowered himself until Roman was completely inside of him, groaning at the burn.

"Damn that's good." Roman grunted. "So tight."

He nodded, biting his lip and Roman reached up and pulled him down for a kiss. He sighed and slowly lifted himself off Roman and sank back down again, moaning. He continued slowly fucking himself on Roman for a few minutes before Roman grabbed his hips and increased the pace. His head fell back as Roman pounded into him faster and harder working up to a frenzied pace. He couldn't seem to stop moaning and he wanted to come so bad, but he didn't want it to stop so he held himself back.

Roman slowed his pace and stroked Seth's cock gently but he pushed his hand away. "No, I don't want to come yet."

Roman adjusted his position and pounded into Seth hard and deep and Seth whimpered as his prostate was stimulated with each hard thrust.

"Oh Roman." he cried, trembling with pleasure. "I'm so damn close."

"Me too, baby." Roman whispered. "Come with me."

Roman grabbed his hips hard and lifted him off and slammed back into him, hitting his sweet-spot hard and Seth screamed as he came all over the both of them. His walls clenched down on Roman and he felt him thicken and empty himself into the condom. He lay on top of Roman trying to catch his breath and come down from the incredible high and he felt Roman kiss his forehead softly. Roman gently pulled out of him and grabbed the blanket off the couch before wrapping them up in it.

"Are you still cold?" Roman asked as he stroked his hand down Seth's back.

He sighed and snuggled into Roman. "Not at all. You really heated me up."

Roman smiled. "Would it be weird if I said I hope you have car trouble around here more often?"

He laughed. "Nope. I wouldn't mind if my car broke down everyday."

"Good. Because this definitely wasn't a one time thing." Roman said with a smile.


	4. Drag

The whole thing was Dean's fault. It always was. Dean loved making bets with Roman knowing that Roman would always take him up on them to prove himself. Roman lost again and the terms of this particular bet was that if Roman lost he would have to dress up in drag and go to a bar.

"Dean, this is ridiculous." he said putting yet another dress back on the rack. "We're not going to find something to fit me in this store."

"This is a store that sells dresses to men." Dean said flipping through another rack. "Of course they'll have something for you."

Roman sighed and turned back to the rack, hating himself for ever making this bet.

A sales woman must have seen their dilemma and took pity on them. "Hello sirs. Can I help you find something?"

"We need to find a pretty dress to go out." Dean said, taking it upon himself to speak up.

"Of course." she said enthusiastically. "We have the finest dresses and shoes in town."

Dean elbowed him and smiled.

"I personally think you would look lovely in pink satin." she said looking at Dean and smiling.

Dean sputtered in shock and Roman had to try his hardest not to laugh.

"Actually the dress is for me." Roman said enjoying seeing Dean looking so uncomfortable. "Do you have anything that would fit me."

"Oh." she said in surprise. "You're quite a large man but I'm sure we can find something for you. We can always have something custom made if we don't."

She led them over to the other end of the store to a rack of larger dresses and Dean immediately picked out a red dress with layers of tulle.

"Don't even think about it." he said pushing Dean back to the rack.

Dean rummaged around again and pulled out a sparkly silver mini dress.

"Put that back or die." he growled.

Dean put it back on the rack and Roman shoved him away, looking through the rack himself. If he had to dress like a woman, he didn't want to look cheap or slutty. He picked out two that didn't look too bad, while the sales woman picked out three and he took them to the changing room.

He tried on the ones the sales woman picked out first. One was floor length, navy and had only one sleeve that covered his long Samoan tattoo. He looked at himself in the mirror and hated it, it made him look like he had a huge ass and hips. The next one was orange with a sparkly v-shaped chest with long sleeves and it fell to just above his knees. It was okay, but he felt too confined with his arms covered so tightly. The last of her picks had a black top, a grey middle and a white bottom that fell to his shins. It was classy, but somehow made him look shorter and wider.

He heard a sudden pounding on the door. "Hey come on." Dean yelled. "Show us some dresses."

"Fuck off Dean." he yelled as he pulled the next dress on. "I'll come out when I'm ready."

This dress was a pretty eggplant colour that fell to his knees. It had straps that tied behind his neck and it showed off his shoulders nicely, but it swirled around him when he moved and he was worried about accidentally exposing himself in public. The last one was black and fell to just above his knees. It was an off the shoulder dress that had a black lace trim on the top and bottom. It hugged his waist perfectly and somehow made his hips and ass look good. The lace straps fell nicely on his biceps and he thought he looked pretty good. He took a deep breath and walked out to where Dean was waiting.

"Holy shit, dude." Dean said, looking him up and down in a way that made Roman feel very uncomfortable. "That's the dress."

"You look beautiful." The sales woman clapped her hands in delight. "We need to get you some shoes."

He managed to talk them out of really high heels and found a pair that matched his dress with a lower heel that he could actually walk in without breaking his ankle and they left the store an hour later with his purchases.

* * *

Saturday was the day they decided that Roman would go out. Dean came over in the late afternoon with his girlfriend Renee and they insisted that he shave everything. His face was a given, but they wanted him to shave his legs and his underarms too, which was quite uncomfortable and a first for him. Renee put his hair up in a half-up half-down style and did his makeup. She shaded and contoured his face to try to make it softer and more feminine and he felt more and more uncomfortable as time went on. She used eye shadow, eyeliner and mascara to make his grey eyes stand out, a little bit of blush on his cheek bones and pink lipstick and gloss on his lips. He put on the clip-on earrings and necklace that he borrowed from Renee and the low heels that he bought before finally looking at himself in the mirror. He looked... pretty. The dress really fit him perfectly, his makeup looked nice and little wisps of hair framed his face gently. He still looked like a man, but a pretty man.

Renee was looking at him with pride and Dean was looking at him in a way that made him uncomfortable again.

He took a big breath. "If we're going to do this, let's do it before I lose my nerve."

Dean clapped him on his back with a smile while Renee passed him the purse he was borrowing from her for the night and they went out to hit the bar.

* * *

They got to the bar far too quickly for Roman and he made Dean and Renee go in before he did. They made sure to go to a bar that wasn't in their neighborhood because he didn't want to be recognized. He tended to stand out in a crowd when he was just being himself, and a 6'3 man in drag would stand out even more.

He tried to look over Dean's head and shoulders to see if people were looking their way and it seemed like everyone was. He felt like there were thousands of eyes on him the second he entered the bar and he wanted to turn and run back to the car and drive the hell home. He held his head high and took a seat at the bar ordering a girly drink and actually taking a few sips to help with his nerves. Dean and Renee took a seat at the other end of the bar to watch what happened.

Even though they were not in a gay bar and he was clearly a man, he got hit on many times by guys and he found it hard to be polite and not tell them where to go. Even a few women hit on him and that was even more uncomfortable because he felt so self-conscious that he couldn't act like he normally would with them.

He was on his third girly drink when a man sat down next to him. He was handsome and had long two-toned blonde and dark brown hair tied in a bun and was wearing a tight button-down shirt that showed off his large arms and a pair of really tight skinny jeans.

"So," the man said after he ordered himself a drink. "Is this your first time or did you lose a bet?"

"Bet." Roman said relieved that he didn't have to pretend anymore.

"That your friends?" the man asked, nodding his head towards Dean and Renee.

"Yeah, he's the one I made the bet with." he said with a laugh. "This has been a pretty uncomfortable night, to be honest."

"I'm Seth, by the way." Seth said sticking his hand out.

"Roman." he said taking his hand and shaking it.

"Is that woman your friends girlfriend?" Seth asked looking back at Renee and Dean.

"Yeah." he said, picking up his drink. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I don't think your friend is as straight as he thinks he is." Seth said calmly. "He's been undressing you with his eyes all night."

He sputtered, spitting out some of his drink. "We're just friends. Why would you think that?"

"Because I've been undressing you with my eyes all night too and I've been watching the competition." Seth said taking a sip of his own drink.

He sat there in shock looking at the man and not knowing what to say.

Seth leaned closer and spoke into his ear. "You wanna give your friends something to really look at?"

He swallowed and nodded.

Seth put his hand down on Roman's bare thigh and leaned in and kissed him passionately. He was shocked for a moment, but he put his arm around Seth's neck and kissed him back desperately. He felt Seth's hand sliding further up his thigh and under the bottom of his dress and he moaned into Seth's mouth.

Seth broke the kiss panting. "If you really want to shock them, you can let me drive you home, we don't have to do anything."

"What if I want to do something?" he asked trying to sound casual.

"Then you're night's about to get a whole lot better." Seth said winking.

Roman smiled and grabbed Seth's hand leading him out of the bar, seeing the looks of total shock on Dean and Renee's faces. This was turning out to be the best bet he ever lost.


	5. Escape

**_***Warning: Might be considered Dub Con***_**

It wasn't Roman that he was scared of, but Dean. He had just broken up the Shield and joined The Authority, slamming a chair into each of their backs and he knew that he should be scared. Despite Roman's imposing presence, he was actually a gentle, big-hearted man who wouldn't hurt anyone, but Dean could be... unstable at times and he was probably planning some elaborate revenge plan right now. He had wanted to just run out of the arena as soon as it happened, but the rest of The Authority wanted to celebrate the destruction of the Shield and he had to stay much later than he wanted to.

He made it out to his car without any trouble and he couldn't wait to get back to the hotel and hide in his room for as long as he could. He hadn't wanted to leave the Shield, they really were as close as brothers and he loved being in the Shield until he fell in love with his 'brother' Roman.

He wasn't even sure when it happened, loving Roman just felt so natural and right that he had stopped trying to figure out when and concentrated on trying to make it stop. He tried, oh how he tried, but he couldn't get rid of his feelings for Roman. Every time he tried to put some distance between them, Roman would manage to close that distance. They could always communicate without words, it was what made them work together so well as a team, they could read each other like books so of course Roman could tell when he was trying to pull away.

In front of the cameras he could be more open and hug Roman, touch him and look at him and it was no big deal, but out of the ring, he tried not to touch Roman. It was so damn hard though, all he wanted to do was touch Roman, feel his powerful arms around him, fuse their lips together with kisses and it had finally gotten to much to bear.

When The Authority came to him with this storyline, he thought it was the perfect way to get away from Roman but he didn't realize how bad it would hurt him to hit Roman with that chair, his own chest tightened and hurt and he wanted to take it back. He knew it was for the best. Roman had a family and he liked girls so he didn't want to sit back anymore and let his love for Roman destroy him more than it already had.

He pulled into the hotel parking lot and snuck to his room. He hadn't told anyone his room number and the front desk wouldn't give it out so he was sure he could hide there. He knew he would have to apologize to both of them soon, but he needed some time to himself to hide how gutted he felt. He hadn't seen anyone in the halls and everything seemed quiet. He unlocked his door and went in, closing the door and double locking it behind him. He dropped his bag and took off his shoes and leaned against the door taking deep breaths to calm his nerves. He made it.

He walked into the dark room and turned on the light by the large bed. Before he could even turn around, he felt a powerful arm wrap around his chest and a large hand cover his mouth. He was pulled back hard against someone's chest and he was terrified. He struggled and the man held him tighter until he stopped. As he took deep breaths through his nose he could smell... Roman?

"Make a sound and I'll break your little neck." Roman growled out before moving his hand down and squeezing his throat.

He swallowed hard and nodded. He didn't know what to do, he never expected something like this from Roman, he was always so calm and level-headed and he didn't know how scared he should be.

"Why did you do it you little bastard?" Roman asked, his voice deep and quiet. "What did they give you?"

Roman's hand was still on his neck, but not squeezing. "A chance to be the new top guy and a title shot."

Roman growled and pressed them tighter together. "That's all it took for you to betray me-us?"

"I'm sorry but I had to take this opportunity." he gasped out as Roman's fingers slightly squeezed his throat. "I want to be the champ."

"So all this happened because you're a greedy bitch." Roman said so seriously that it was scary. "I guess we were just a stepping stone for you. So easy for you to walk all over us."

"That's not true." he said quietly. "Both of you are important to me. You're my friends."

Roman scoffed. "Liar. If you were our friend, you would have said something and our backs wouldn't be bruised and bleeding."

"That's not true." he said angrily. "I pulled those chair shots so neither of you would be hurt."

"Guess you forgot to tell your new friends." Roman said angrily. "You should see Dean's back, mine's a little better but the trainers don't want him in a ring for a few days."

"I'm sorry." he said sadly. "I tried to be gentle, but I couldn't control The Authority."

"Whatever. I already promised Dean I would get revenge on you." Roman said gruffly.

"Go ahead and hit me, I deserve it." he said in defeat, angry at himself for causing so much pain to his brothers.

Roman chuckled darkly. "Oh I have very different plans for you."

He tensed up, not knowing what to expect from this Roman that was so different from the Roman he had known all these years. Roman pulled him tighter against him and he could swear he felt something pressing against him and it almost felt like... _was Roman hard?_

Roman pushed him away roughly. "Take off your clothes."

"What?" he squeaked, thinking he must have heard wrong.

"Take your fuckin' clothes off." Roman growled. "Or I'll take them off for you."

He swallowed nervously but took off his shirt. His hands shook as he went to take his jeans off and Roman didn't seem to like the wait so he pushed him down on the bed and pulled his pants and underwear off in one go.

"Get on your knees." Roman said.

He hurried to do as Roman said, not believing what was happening right now. He must be dreaming or beaten unconscious or something because there was no way that Roman was doing these things, not even for revenge. Roman started to unbuckle his belt and open his pants. He was nervous but still a part of him couldn't wait for this to happen. Roman was the man he loved and if this was the only way he could have him for a little while, he would do it. Roman lowered his pants and underwear and his half-hard cock sprang into view When he saw it, he immediately wanted to lick his lips, but stopped himself so Roman wouldn't know that he wanted it.

"Suck it." Roman said, gruffly. "Bite me and I'll kill you."

He nodded and grabbed Roman's cock. It was so damn thick and long that he didn't know how anyone could fit all of it inside themselves. He stroked a couple of times before gently licking the long length and working his way to the tip. He heard Roman grunt above him and hoped that that was a good sign. He guided Roman's cock into his mouth slowly, trying to get used to the size of it and he pulled back a little and swirled his tongue around the head and sucked on it gently. He could taste Roman's precum on his tongue and he wanted to moan at the taste, but he held himself back.

Roman fisted his hair and pushed his head down lower onto his cock, but not too fast. He tried to relax his throat and hoped he wouldn't gag. He let Roman guide his head and set the pace and he did the best he could and he didn't gag and Roman wasn't too rough. Roman let go of his hair and he pulled back to get some air, still stroking Roman's fully erect cock before he went back down and bobbed his head up and down, varying the suction and licks.

Roman pushed him back roughly and he hit the edge of the bed. He stayed there panting and waiting for the next move.

Roman looked down at him, his eyes stormy with emotion. "Get on the bed on your hands and knees."

He scrambled up as fast as he could, hoping Roman didn't notice that he was half hard already. He spread his knees wide and waited for Roman to do something. He heard clothes rustling and assumed that Roman was taking his clothes off. He felt the bed shift behind him and then Roman's weight settle against him. Roman pulled him up roughly by the hair until they were pressed together back to chest. "I won't go easy on you, you don't deserve it." Then Roman pushed him back down on the bed with his hand on his neck and pushed his head all the way down to the mattress so his ass was high in the air.

He lay there waiting and shaking for a few moments before he felt Roman's cock at his entrance. He closed his eyes and waited, taking deep breaths and trying to relax. No matter what Roman said, he couldn't bring himself to really be afraid of him. This was the man he had trusted for so many years and even now when he was so angry he wasn't hurting him, just being forceful. He felt Roman's slick erection push into him slowly. He groaned at the stretch even though he tried to not make a sound, Roman's slow entry making him tremble.

From how angry Roman was, he had been expecting him to just slam into him as hard as he could and hurt him, but he didn't. He gave him enough time to adjust before he even started moving and when he did move, it was with full, deep strokes that made him want to moan, but he held it back. If Roman knew he was enjoying it, he would stop and he needed this, he needed Roman even if it was only Roman acting out of anger. He wanted this.

Roman continued his slow steady pace for a few minutes before thrusting in hard and as deep as he could. He started a fast, hard pace and he could hear their skin slapping together roughly. On a particularly deep thrust Roman hit his prostrate and he tried to muffle his scream in the mattress, but he couldn't muffle it all and he was worried Roman would stop. Roman kept up his fast pace and Seth was so turned on he could barely stand it. He wanted to come so badly, but he didn't want Roman to stop fucking him, so he tried to hold it back as long as he could.

He felt Roman let go of his neck and reach down under him to stroke his hard, leaking cock. He gasped into he mattress as Roman touched him and fucked him. He clenched the bed sheets in his fists hard and bit down on the mattress to try to stifle his moans as his body trembled from the pleasure Roman was giving him, thrust after thrust stimulating his prostrate. Roman stroked him hard at the same time he hit his prostrate and he yelled as he came hard and he felt Roman follow him seconds later, his hot cum bathing his insides.

He collapsed in an exhausted heap on the bed, panting and he felt Roman lay down beside him, panting hard as well.

After a moment or two he saw Roman turn and lay on his side facing away from him and it hurt a little to have him turn away from him like that, but he didn't know what he was supposed to do now after what had just happened. He saw Roman's body shaking and thought he heard a sniffle. _Is Roman crying?_ He got up and leaned over Roman and saw that he was crying so he put his arm around him and held him tight.

"I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry." Roman said, his voice quiet with tears. "I'm a monster."

He shook his head even though Roman couldn't see it. "You're not a monster. You're the greatest man I know and I didn't think I would hurt you this much by leaving."

"How can you say that?" Roman said, holding Seth's arm tightly. "I just raped you. I'm horrible."

"Turn over and look at me Roman." he said, pulling his arm off Roman.

Roman turned over slowly and looked at him with such sorrow in his eyes that it nearly broke his heart. He reached out and ran his hand over Roman's face in a gentle caress. "You didn't rape me, I wanted it and I liked it. I didn't want you to stop."

Roman looked at him. "You don't have to lie to make me feel better, what I did to you was wrong, it was a crime and I should be punished for it. I'm a rapist."

"It wasn't rape!" he shouted in frustration. "I wanted you, I love you that's why I had to get away from you!" he stopped, realizing that he had said too much and told Roman how he felt about him. He looked away from Roman wishing he had kept his big mouth shut but it was too late to take it back now.

"What did you say?" Roman asked, confusion on his face.

He sat up on the bed and turned to face Roman and Roman sat up and faced him too. He took a deep breath. "I'm in love with you, I have been for a few years now. It was so hard living, and working near you but never getting to be with you so when The Authority asked me to join them I agreed so I could move on. You're straight and have a family and I just needed to not be with you 24/7. I should have just dealt with it, I regretted breaking the Shield up the second that I did it."

He sat back and waited for Roman to process everything he had just confessed. "About what happened just now, I enjoyed myself and tried to hide it so that you wouldn't stop. It wasn't revenge or a punishment for me, it was everything I wanted."

"But _I_ thought that it was and that's what matters. You're just confused because people that are raped can get off too." Roman said quietly, looking down at his hands.

"Yes they can but I loved every second of what happened between us and if you wanted a repeat I would be more than happy to." he chuckled, nervously. "Don't worry, I know there wont be one."

They sat in tense silence for a few minutes and he felt like he was going to lose his mind waiting for someone to say something. That's when he decided to make things more awkward.

"If you really want to make it up to me you could, you know... kiss me?" he said, finally looking Roman in the eyes.

Roman looked back at him and leaned forward hesitatingly taking Seth's lips with his own. He moaned into Roman's mouth and threw his arms around his neck and kissed him back passionately, moving closer until he was sitting in Roman's lap. He kissed him with everything he had, knowing this was their first and probably last kiss. His hands explored every part of Roman's body that they could reach and he gasped when Roman broke the kiss and licked his neck. They pulled apart panting and looked in each others eyes, searching them for the truth.

"Even though you don't love me and you regret it, thank you for tonight. I'll treasure these memories forever." he said feeling sadness wash over him. This was all he would ever have with Roman, this night and this kiss.

He started to move off Roman's lap when Roman wrapped his arms around him and held him in place.

"Wha...?" he started to say, before Roman cut him off with another kiss. He shivered and wrapped his arms and legs around Roman and kissed him back fiercely.

Roman broke the kiss and looked into his eyes. "I... do love you... too."

He gasped in shock, never once thinking Roman liked him as anything other than a friend.

"That's why it hurt so bad and I went crazy when you did what you did. I broke up with my fiancee so I could be with you and I felt so betrayed. It broke me." Roman said, pain and guilt flashing in his cool grey eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." he said placing a small kiss on Roman's lips. "Do you think you can forgive me?"

Roman smiled. "Of course. But can you forgive me?"

"I don't need to forgive you for anything because you didn't do anything wrong." he said, slightly frustrated. "I wanted you to fuck me and I want you to fuck me again." He grabbed Roman's now hard cock and sank down on it moaning in pleasure as Roman gasped.

Roman grabbed his hips and lifted him up and down on his cock slowly and he felt like he was in heaven having Roman back inside him as deep as he could go. He slammed his lips down on Roman's kissing him frantically and biting his lower lip as Roman hit his prostrate again. He threw his head back in bliss as Roman fucked him relentlessly, whimpering and moaning and begging Roman to make him cum. His cock was hard and leaking all over him and Roman grabbed it in his hand and stroked it slowly. The contrast between the slow stroking and the fast pounding was driving him crazy and he came so suddenly that it surprised him. He screamed out Roman's name and put his head on his shoulder panting hard as Roman finished inside him.

They sat, still joined together as they came down from their sexual high and Roman peppered his face with small, sweet kisses and he laughed, finally free to love Roman like he had wanted to for so long.


	6. Flowers

It all started the day after Wrestlemania, he walked into his dressing room and saw a bouquet of one dozen white roses. He was puzzled seeing the beautiful flowers waiting for him, thought maybe they had been left for him by mistake. When he saw that card had only his name on it, he was even more puzzled. He thought that maybe it was a joke; someone on the roster sent them as a jab because of what Seth had done the night before. Another part of him just thought that they were a gift from a fan, but fans usually left their name, messages or even phone numbers.

It didn't really matter, the roses were pretty and he had never received flowers before and it felt kind of nice. He took them back to the hotel with him, ignoring Dean's teasing and put them on the table where he could see them.

The next night at Smackdown he went into the locker room and saw another perfect white rose laying in his gym bag. He frowned, even more confused than he was yesterday. He took a shower and when he put his gear away, he moved the rose so it wouldn't get crushed. When he got back to the hotel, he put the single rose in the vase with the others.

The next week at Raw he found another single rose waiting for him, peach colored instead of white. He tried to hide it but Dean saw it before he could.

"Another one?" Dean asked, clapping him on the shoulder. "Looks like you have a secret admirer."

He rolled his eyes and tucked the rose away somewhere it wouldn't get crushed and tried to forget about it. The next night on Smackdown another rose was waiting for him, this time when he got out of the shower. He frowned when he saw it because he was sure it wasn't there when he went into the shower which meant that it wasn't from a fan. It had to be from someone on the roster. He took the rose anyway because it was pretty and it wasn't it's fault that it was being left in his bag.

The next week at Raw he was worried as he walked into the locker room. He didn't want to see another rose, he didn't want someone trying to woo him or whatever this persons intentions were. His life was hard enough losing his shot at the title and feuding with his former best friend to deal with a stalker or suitor, but there in his gym bag was a beautiful pink rose.

Of course the next night at Smackdown, there was an accompanying pink rose.

"This is getting serious, man." Dean said watching him twirl the rose between his fingers. "You gotta find out whose doing it."

"I don't think I want to know." he said playing with the soft petals. "Roses aren't dangerous and I don't think I can handle anything new on my plate right now."

"They could be dangerous." Dean said backing away from the flower. "They could be coated in poison or even worse, itching powder."

He scoffed. "That's ridiculous."

"They always leave it in your bag right? They could he waiting for you to drop your guard and then BAM," Dean said, smacking his hand into his fist excitedly. "Itching powder in your shorts. Try going out to wrestle with your junk itching like crazy."

He rolled his eyes at Dean's crazy imagination.

Dean huffed when he saw he wasn't being taken seriously. "Don't come to me when your balls are itchy. I'll just say I told you so."

The next week at Raw, he set up his camera phone aimed at his bag to try and catch his admirer. When he got back to the room after his match, he saw a lavender rose. He grabbed his phone, anxious to see who put it there, but he saw a bag dropped in front of the camera, blocking the person with the rose.

The next night he tried hiding the camera someplace else, but again his view of the person had been blocked, by a towel this time. He held the beautiful rose in his hand and wondered if he should just give up trying to find out who was doing this.

He lay in his hotel bed that night looking over at the two roses and decided that he really wanted to know. He hated to admit it even to himself but work had been so stressful lately and seeing the roses made him feel good, really good and he wanted to know who and why. He came up with a new plan, one that he would need help with and he would put his plan in motion at the next Smackdown taping.

As usual there was a rose, a red rose waiting for him after Raw and he carefully put it aside as he got ready to leave.

The next night his match was the last. He stayed in the locker room all night until it was time for his match. He left Dean there with the instructions that he was not to leave for anything. No bathroom breaks and to watch everyone there to see if anyone looked suspicious. By the time his match finished he was restless with anticipation. He went back to the locker room as quickly as he could.

"Anything happen while I was gone." he whispered to Dean.

"No, everything seemed normal." Dean whispered getting up from the bench. "You want me to stick around for backup?"

"Nah, it's fine." he whispered. "Go back to the hotel."

Dean grabbed his bag and went to open the door. "Have a good shower. See you later." he said loudly so anyone could hear.

"See ya." he said, shaking his head fondly at Dean's overacting.

He went onto the shower room and started the shower but he quietly walked back to the doorway and hid watching the locker room door for someone to come in. A few minutes later he saw the door slowly opening and a head peek through and look around cautiously. His breath caught and his heart started racing as he looked at the figure tip-toeing over to his bag.

He came out from his hiding place and cleared his throat loudly.

The figure jumped and spun around with a panicked look in his eyes.

"Fancy meeting you here champ." he said, bitterness in his voice.

Seth looked everywhere but at him as he stood with one hand behind his back. "Must have taken a wrong turn." he mumbled, heading towards the door.

Roman moved, blocking the door with his large body. "Where do you think you're going?"

Seth looked up into his eyes briefly. "I was looking for Cesaro, he drove us here."

He chuckled. "You're not going anywhere until we walk about this..." he said, reaching for Seth's arm and pulling it out from behind his back seeing a red rose that matched the one he got yesterday.

Seth dropped the rose as if it had burned him and tried to push him away from the door. He rolled his eyes and easily pushed Seth away. He followed Seth and Seth backed up until he had nowhere to go. Seth was pressed up hard against the wall with Roman in front of him, pressed chest to chest.

"Tell me about the roses." he said through gritted teeth.

Seth looked panicked and the tried to squirm away so he put his arms up, hands on the wall trapping Seth there.

"Tell me." he growled out again.

Seth looked at his eyes, then his lips and back up to his eyes before launching himself at Roman and kissing him hard.

He was shocked for a moment before he responded to the soft lips touching his and sliding his arms around the other man's waist.

Seth licked his bottom lip and he opened his mouth, tasting Seth's mouth fully. He heard Seth's low moan and pulled his body harder into his.

He broke the kiss and Seth tried to follow his lips as he pulled back, but he wouldn't let him.

"Does this mean you like me?" he asked, looking into Seth's beautiful brown eyes.

Seth nodded, looking away from him.

"Then I guess we have a lot to talk about." he said, running his thumb over Seth's lips. "After you kiss me again."

Seth looked up at him with a relieved smile. "That's fine by me."


	7. Game

He was being stalked. He knew it. It had all started out as a simple game they played since NXT and on the road, he would be going on about his business when Roman would pop out from somewhere and tickle him. The fans might call him a ninja, but Roman was the real ninja. He didn't know how such a big man could move so stealthily; he was quick as a cat, silent and could cram himself into small spaces just for the chance to scare him. It was fun at first, never knowing where Roman would come from, adrenaline rushing through him when Roman scared him and then laughter when Roman tickled his sides relentlessly.

Somewhere along the way, it changed. One day just after they won the tag team titles, he was walking along the corridor and Roman jumped out of a storage container with a roar. His heart was racing with the surprise of it and he tried to calm down before the tickling started, but it never did. Instead Roman grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him into the wall. The next thing he knew, Roman's plump lips were on his and he struggled to comprehend what was going on. He felt Roman bite his bottom lip and he opened his mouth in surprise allowing Roman to deepen the kiss, exploring every inch of his mouth. He didn't kiss back, but he didn't stop it either. Later he would try to chalk it up to being in shock. He and Roman were straight after all and were both in committed relationships.

He had assumed it was a one time thing, but the next time Roman caught him, he kissed him again. He tried his hardest to avoid Roman, but it was next to impossible while they were in the Shield. Roman still caught him and kissed him every time. It wasn't always the same kind of kiss. Sometimes it was just the soft brushing of lips, sometimes it was gentle and sweet, other times it was toe-curlingly passionate and other times it was hard and aggressive and left them both panting afterwards. They never talked about it and he didn't know why he never asked Roman to stop.

He hoped that it would be over when the Shield broke up, but the only times he could escape Roman was if they were on different tours and whenever they were together again on Smackdown or Raw, the kisses became more intense.

He was upset and frustrated and he couldn't tell anyone, he knew no one could stop Roman. He was so nice that everyone loved him and no one would believe him if he told them what was happening. He started hitting Roman harder in the ring, cutting meaner promos, everything he could think of but Roman's eyes and the hint of a smile when they faced off against each other told him that Roman knew what he was trying to do.

One night after Smackdown he was walking with Dean when Dean got a text and ran off leaving him alone again. He knew it was going to happen again, they would be going on different tours and wouldn't see each other for a while. It was a game of cat and mouse and the cat always won. The next thing he knew he was up against the wall with Roman's warm tongue in his mouth and their bodies pressed impossibly close. Roman had his hand in Seth's hair and was tugging his head back. He tried to push Roman away like he always did but the grip on his hair got tighter and he couldn't get away. He felt Roman's hand brush against his cock and he jumped. He forgot himself in that moment and for the first time since this whole thing started, he kissed Roman back. Roman sighed and dropped his hand out of Seth's hair, setting them on his hips this time. He kissed Roman hungrily, devouring his mouth in passion so strong, he had never felt it before. Roman moved his hands to his ass and squeezed, breaking him out of the lust-filled fog he was in. He reeled back and punched Roman in the face before walking away.

Shortly after, he was injured in a match and would have to be out of action for 6 to 9 months. He went back for the day of the Slammy Awards and was on his guard for Roman, but he didn't see him at all. He went back again for Wrestlemania weekend and Roman didn't even talk to him. He went home with a small bit of disappointment that wouldn't go away. He finished his rehab and went back to wrestling, but Roman never came to him again. It was okay though. The mouse was tired of being caught, so he would have to become the cat and the game would continue.


	8. Hair

Seth woke up to sunlight streaming through the castle window. _'Wait. What castle?'_ He bolted up and looked around. He didn't know where he was, he couldn't remember anything. He got out of bed and went over to the window looking at the surrounding view. All around him he could see forest. Below him was an incredibly steep drop, but he couldn't see any more of the castle at all so he assumed he was in a tower.

He went to look around the room he was in and he heard a swishing, dragging sound. He looked around and saw... hair? His hair was dragging on the ground behind him. He had noticed the pressure on his head, but had just assumed that he had a headache, but it was the weight of his hair. He couldn't even tell how long it was, it was draped over everything and piled on the floor. He looked around and saw a mirror nearby and he went to look in it.

A little more than half of his hair was dark brown and fell down to his shoulders and the rest of it was blonde and unfathomably long. He was dressed in a light purple tunic with puffy sleeves and tights and he thought he looked ridiculous. He explored the rest of the room, but didn't find anything interesting. He couldn't even find a door. The only way in or out was the window and the fall would kill him. He was stuck here in a tower alone with his weird hair. He had found a box with some cookies so he ate them for breakfast. He couldn't find much else to do so he picked up the hairbrush on the dresser and started brushing that long, long hair. He was lonely and scared and he wanted to get out of this room.

Around noon he heard a noise from the window and rushed over to look. There was a man on a white horse riding up to the tower. He whistled and waved out the window to get the man's attention and he looked up at him and waved back. He watched as the man dismounted and he saw just how handsome he was. He had a beautiful, perfect face and the body of a greek god. He wore brown pants, a white tunic with a green vest and his muscles bulged all over.

The man stood under the window and looked up. "Rollins, Rollins, let down your golden hair."

 _'Wait, did this man want to climb up his hair?'_ He thought there might be enough hair to use as a rope, but it would probably hurt so he sat down on the floor and braced his feet against the wall before picking up the blonde side of his hair and throwing it down through the window. He waited for pain or his hair to be ripped out, but there was none. The hair must be magical because the next thing he knew, the man was crouched on the windowsill and was entering the room.

"What are you doing on the floor my love?" the man asked offering his hand and helping him up. "Did you fall?"

He brushed himself off. "No, I didn't fall. Who are you?"

The man looked at him strangely. "Are you sure you didn't fall and hit your head, my love? You know my name."

"I don't know your name Sir. I don't know you at all." he told the man in frustration.

"You seem to know my name when I make you scream it out." the man said tugging him into his arms. "Should I make you scream it now?"

He opened his mouth to reply when the man pulled him closer and kissed him. He closed his eyes and kissed the man back and his name popped into his head. "Roman." he moaned out.

Roman kissed his neck. "That's it baby boy. You know my name."

He put his arms around Roman's neck and kissed him again, tongues dancing together sensually. He felt Roman backing him towards the bed and he kissed him harder before he fell on top of it and dragged Roman down with him. He quickly unbuckled Roman's vest while Roman nipped kisses into his neck. Roman ran his hand down his chest and into his pants, gripping his length and stroking.

"Please Roman." he whimpered breathlessly. "Make love to me."

"All you have to do is ask, my love." Roman said as he lifted the tunic over Seth's head.

Somewhere in Seth's lust-filled brain he noticed some swirling blue smoke and a figure appear.

"What the hell are you doing here Reigns?" the figure yelled. "Get off of him."

"Get out of here Dean." Roman said kissing Seth's chest. "We love each other. You can't keep us apart."

"You both know you're not allowed to be together because of the Shield." Dean yelled, trying to pull Roman off of Seth. "The King of Kings won't allow it."

"I don't care what he thinks." Roman yelled, getting off the bed and stepping up to Dean. "He can't stop us and neither can you."

"Yes I can." Dean said confidently. "I'll just send Seth somewhere else where you will never find him."

Seth watched all this in confusion. "You trapped me here?" he asked Dean.

"Yes I did." Dean answered. "It's for your own good."

He shook his head and took Roman's hand in his. "I want to be with Roman. We'll break up the Shield if we have to."

"That won't happen." Dean said with a sneer. "How many times have we said that the Shield is unbreakable, unstoppable. The King of Kings will make the Shield stay together forever. Believe that!"

Roman lunged at Dean and started hitting him while Dean just laughed. He ran over to break up the fight and he was knocked out the window, the ground rushing up to meet him.

* * *

He woke up gasping. "What the fuck was that?" he said out loud as he sat up in the hotel room he shared with Roman and Dean. He heard Roman groan from the other bed.

"What's wrong?" Roman asked sleepily as he turned on the bedside lamp.

"Nothing." he said trying to catch his breath. "Just a nightmare."

Dean's muffled voice came from the couch. "Who had a nightmare?"

"Seth did." Roman said, waking up a little more. "What was it about?"

He didn't want to say anything about the dream but he knew they wouldn't give up until he said something. He just wouldn't tell them the more delicate things. "I dreamed that I was Rapunzel and I was locked in a tower."

Dean laughed from the couch. "I told you not to watch those kid movies, bro."

"Were we in it?" Roman asked, still smiling.

"Yeah." he said hoping to avoid talking more about it.

Roman looked thoughtful. "I bet I was that cool horse and Dean was the lizard."

"I don't want to be a lizard." Dean complained from the couch.

"The only other character that would fit you is the drunk old man dressed like cupid." Roman taunted.

"Ha ha. Screw you." Dean said turning over and trying to go back to sleep.

"Who was the prince?" Roman asked, shutting off the light again.

"No one." he lied. "There was a sub-plot about Hunter and the Shield breaking up."

Roman was quiet for a second. "You don't have to worry about that, man. We'll never break up."

"I know." he said. "Goodnight."

"'Night." Roman said.

He closed his eyes. If breaking up the Shield meant that he could be with Roman, he would do it in a heartbeat.

* * *

 _ ***This is what happens when you watch Tangled while thinking about Rolleigns.**_


	9. Intoxicated

Seth, Roman and a bunch of their friends went out drinking. As usual, Seth became the designated driver. He had a low tolerance for alcohol so his friends usually were able to talk him into driving. Sometimes he didn't mind, but Dean and Roman could really drink and it's no fun to be totally sober when your two best friends were totally drunk.

They got back to the hotel at 3:45 am and Roman and Dean could hardly even walk. Corey wasn't as drunk so he was able to support Dean and Seth helped Roman.

"Fuck, you're heavy Rome." he said, as he half dragged Roman back to their hotel room.

Corey laughed and helped Dean open his door. "See you tomorrow."

"See ya." he called back, still struggling to hold his drunk friend up.

They stumble-walked a few doors further down the hallway before stopping at their hotel room door. He fumbled in his pocket before realizing that he had put it in the other pocket so he had to let go of Roman while he dug for it. Roman was still leaning against him, but he managed to get his hand into his pocket and find the key card. He opened the door and grabbed Roman and brought him into the room closing the door behind them. He held Roman up while he kicked off his shoes and brought him over to his bed. Roman pulled his shirt and jeans off before climbing under the covers, rolling on his side and quickly falling asleep.

He was tired after a long night and he couldn't wait to crawl under the cool sheets and sleep forever. He went into the bathroom to get ready for bed and take off his clothes. When he came out, he saw that Roman was now sleeping on his back with his arm over his head. He sat down on his bed and stared at Roman wishing that he could get into bed with him and cuddle. He had been hiding it all these years, but he was desperately in love with Roman and it was times like this, when Roman was sleeping that he could let down his guard and just look his fill of the beautiful Samoan man.

When Roman was awake he looked guarded, but when he was sleeping he looked so content. He was breathtaking really, not just handsome or gorgeous and he was just as beautiful on the inside as he was on the outside. He heard Roman sigh in his sleep and he looked at his big sexy lips. How he wanted to kiss those lips, feel them all over his body and wrapped around his cock. He wanted Roman, but he thought that he might be able to get over him if he could just kiss him once. He wanted to move on from this crush-love thing he had for Roman and find someone that he actually had a chance with.

He looked at Roman's sleeping face once more. _"Fuck it, he's drunk he wont remember and he might not even wake up."_ He got up off his bed and walked the few steps to Romans. He leaned over above Roman's face and stared at the lips he wanted to kiss so badly, they were so pink and tempting. He leaned down hovering over Roman's lips before gently running his tongue over them. They were so soft, he had to kiss them, he'd go crazy if he didn't. He braced his arms on the bed on either side of Roman's shoulders and gently kneeled on the bed trying not to disturb Roman. He lowered his head and finally touched his lips to Romans, he closed his eyes in relief and savoured the feeling of those soft soft lips.

He felt a hand on the back of his head right as Roman's lips started moving under his and he tried to pull away but Roman held him down and kissed him hard. Roman pulled him down flat to lay on top of him and Roman's tongue made it's way into his mouth. He moaned, his tongue finding it's way to Roman's and tangling together. He always knew that Roman would be an amazing kisser and now he had first hand knowledge of it. They kissed deeply until they couldn't breathe but he didn't want to break the kiss, air was less important than how Roman was making him feel. He was kissing Roman so intently that he didn't even notice that he was now lying on the bed and Roman was on top of him until he felt Roman's beautiful hair falling on his face and all around them like a cocoon.

He felt Roman's warm velvet tongue slide along his lips and down to his neck where he went to work, kissing, nibbling and sucking and he was so turned on he could hardly think. He clutched onto Roman's hair and pressed him close to his neck, not caring about hiding the bite marks the next morning and he moaned long and hard when Roman bit his shoulder.

Roman's hands started wandering down his chest and rubbing over his nipples and he groaned when Roman pinched them. He brought Roman's lips back to his and kissed him, his tongue driving deep and exploring every inch of Roman's mouth, hoping that this wouldn't be the last time he got to taste him. Roman kissed him back with the same intensity and he could hardly believe that this was happening, that it wasn't some crazy dream he was having and in the back of his mind he worried that Roman was too drunk to even know who was kissing him. He wanted these passionate kisses and touches to be because of him, but he knew that there was no way for him to be sure.

He bit down gently on Roman's lip, wanting to mark him in some way and he heard Roman groan.

"Seth." Roman whispered, kissing him hard again. "I've been waiting for you."

He gasped into Roman's mouth. This was about him. Roman knew it was him and wanted him. He felt like he just won the lottery and he threw himself whole-heartedly into what Roman was making him feel. His head was spinning and he almost felt giddy with happiness, knowing that Roman wanted him too. He started running his hands all over Roman's exposed skin, touching and squeezing while Roman ravaged his mouth. He felt drunk, completely and totally drunk on kisses and Roman and he couldn't even think of anything other than this moment.

He felt Roman rock his hips into his and he noticed that Roman was as hard as he was and he growled and attacked Roman's lips harder until they were swollen and red. He flipped them so that he was on top of Roman and he started kissing all over Roman's incredible chest, loving the hard muscles covered by soft, smooth skin. He felt Roman's arms drop from his waist and he looked up and saw something that made his heart break; Roman had passed out. He couldn't believe it, Roman passed out when he was on top of him, kissing him.

He jumped up off of Roman, pulled the blankets over him and went to his own bed, lying down with his back to Roman. He lay there, blankets pulled up all the way over himself and cried quietly. He had finally got what he always wanted, but it was only temporary, Roman would never remember what happened and he would never get to be with Roman again. Eventually he drifted into a troubled sleep.

* * *

Roman woke up with a terrible headache and cursing Dean for making him drink so damn much. He knew better than to drink so much when he would have to go to the gym the next day, but he wanted to have fun with his friends that he hadn't seen for a while. He looked around the bed but saw that he was alone and Seth was in the other bed. He frowned, wondering what happened to make Seth leave him. He got out of bed, wincing at the pain in his head and got under the covers of Seth's bed, wiggling over and spooning him from behind. He put his head down on Seth's shoulder and rubbed his hand gently down Seth's bare arm and he felt Seth stirring. Seth turned his head and looked at him with a weary expression on his face.

"Why'd you leave the bed, baby boy?" he asked, turning Seth over onto his back and looking down at him. "I wanted to wake up with you in my arms."

Seth gulped and looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Are you pissed because I fell asleep?" he asked, pushing Seth's hair out of his eyes. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have drunk so much."

"Y-you remember?" Seth said nervously, looking like he wanted to bolt out of the room.

"Of course I remember Seth." he said, smiling down at the pretty man on the bed. "How could I forget the man of my dreams finally kissing me?"

Seth looked stunned. "You wanted me to kiss you?"

"Yes. Obviously." he answered, looking puzzled. "I just thought that you weren't interested in my flirting."

"You were flirting with me?" Seth asked, shocked. "I thought that you were straight, so I never really took you seriously. I thought you were joking around."

He looked down at Seth with a predatory gleam in his eyes. "I'd never joke around with you Seth. But I'll make it extra clear for you. I" he said kissing Seth's shoulder, "Want" he kissed Seth's neck over last nights hickeys, "You." he said kissing Seth's cheek.

Seth groaned. "I want you too."

Roman smiled. "Good, but give me some time to get over this damn hangover and I'll show you just how much I want you."

Seth grinned up at him and wrapped his arms around his neck. "Okay, but you better make good on that because I'm totally addicted to your kisses."


	10. Joy

Today was the day, the day Roman had been waiting for since he fell in love with his husband Seth. Today was the day they would become parents. Roman came from a large family and he had always wanted a family of his own. As gay men there wasn't a lot of options open to them when it came to children. Seth was worried about finding a surrogate and trusting her to give the baby to them when it was born and they had been turned down by so many adoption agencies that Roman was sure that his dream of a family would never come true.

Finally they had found an agency that didn't discriminate against same-sex couples and after a lot of legal hurdles, they were approved. They were actually getting a newborn which was rare, but they had been together for a long time and had a solid marriage so the agency had faith that they would stay together as a family.

They were waiting in an office at the adoption agency for their new son or daughter to arrive. They were both incredibly nervous and Seth was pacing with a worried look on his face.

He got out of the chair he was sitting in and went over to Seth. "Stop worrying." he said as he held Seth in his arms. "Everything's going to be okay."

Seth sighed. "What if they change their minds? I don't know if I can handle it if they refuse us."

"They already approved us." He rubbed Seth's back soothingly. "But if something changed, we'll handle it the way we handle everything-together."

He felt Seth nodding against his shoulder and he hugged him tighter. He was worried too but he was trying to be strong for Seth. Seth always put a lot of pressure on himself since his family had not reacted well to his coming out. He wanted to show his family that he could have everything a 'normal' man wanted, a happy marriage, a good job, a great house and children. Roman's parents had needed a few weeks to process that their son was gay but they accepted him and they loved Seth.

He guided Seth back over to the chairs and sat them down, holding hands as they continued to wait. He decided to lighten the mood with conversation. ""Did you hear that their going to induce Renee's labor this week. She and Dean are so excited."

Seth nodded, absentmindedly.

He looked over to Seth and pulled him closer. "We'll be raising our children together."

Seth smiled weakly at him. "That would be nice."

He sighed, not knowing what to do to calm them both. He heard the door open and stood up quickly, Seth following as well.

Mrs. McMahon was in the doorway holding a little pink bundle in her arms. "Seth, Roman I would like to introduce you to your daughter."

Seth started crying as he walked forward and looked at the baby in Mrs. McMahon's arms. "She's so beautiful."

Roman's heart was racing as he looked at the tiny perfect face of his daughter for the first time. He couldn't remember ever seeing something so beautiful as her. She was tiny, with little wisps of dark brown hair, big brown eyes, a little button nose and lips that pointed up at the corners making her look like she was smiling. He watched as Seth reached over and gently touched her hand as if trying to reassure himself that she was real. She reached out and wrapped her hand around his finger and he cried even harder.

Mrs. McMahon watched them with tears in her eyes and she passed the baby to Roman.

He held her gently and carefully, just staring down at the precious little girl in his arms and she reached up and touched his cheek with her tiny, chubby hand. His heart swelled with love and he started crying too. Seth put his arm around his waist and leaned into him as he watched their daughter.

"Have you thought of a name yet?" Mrs. McMahon asked wiping a tear from the corner of her eye.

"Samantha Marie Reigns." Seth said, not taking his eyes off his daughter.

Mrs. McMahon smiled. "I think she looks like a Samantha."

"So do I." Roman said watching Samantha with rapt attention as she yawned.

He looked at Seth and smiled, passing the baby over to him.

Seth beamed with happiness as he took Samantha and Roman watched them. His husband. His daughter, His family. He felt so much joy welling up inside him at this moment. Everything was perfect now.

He put his arms around Seth and Samantha, trying not to disturb her and he leaned over and kissed Seth on the lips. "I love you." he said, resting his forehead on Seth's.

"I love you too." Seth said. "Let's go home."

He nodded and held Seth's hand as they walked out of the adoption agency, a real family at last.


	11. Kiss

It was a bright sunny Saturday afternoon and Seth was on a bike ride with his cousin and best friend Roman. Roman wasn't really his cousin, he had been adopted by Seth's aunt and uncle when he was one year old. They had grown up right next door to each other so they spent almost all of their time together. Roman was 9 and Seth was 8. Seth was small for his age and he got bullied for it, but Roman was always there protecting him. It was the first day of summer vacation and they had a full 2 months of fun planned. Today was a day Roman planned. Roman was big for his age and he liked doing sports and any kind of outdoor activity, Seth didn't care for it, but Roman always did things that he didn't like for Seth so he wanted to return the favor.

"Slow down Romie." he panted, pumping his legs harder to catch up to Roman's bike. "I can't keep up."

"Sorry Seth." Roman said as he slowed to a stop. "I keep forgetting that your bike isn't as fast as mine."

"It is." he said sliding to a stop next to Roman. "I'm just not as strong as you."

"Don't worry about it." Roman said digging through his backpack. "We'll spend this summer making you stronger."

"I'm too small to be strong." he said sadly.

"Don't talk like that Seth, I was as small as you last year and I grew." Roman said handing him a bottle of water. "You will too."

"Maybe." he said taking a drink of water. "I just wish I didn't have to wait."

Roman patted him on the shoulder. "Don't worry about it so much. There's no school for 2 months and it's time to have fun."

He smiled a toothy smile at Roman. "Yeah."

They got back on their bikes, going at a pace that Seth could keep up with. Soon he got lost in his thoughts. Roman was his hero and he wanted to be just like him. He wanted to be tall and strong and he was letting his hair grow longer like Roman was, but it just made him look like a girl. Roman was everyone's friend, the nicest boy in town, smart, funny even animals liked him. He was impossible not to love. When he was five years old, he had been convinced that Roman was an alien and that his aunt and uncle had adopted him just like Superman because he was perfect.

"Earth to Seth." Roman said, breaking him out of his thoughts. "I asked you if you wanted to have a race."

"Sorry." he said sheepishly. "I was thinking."

"You think too much." Roman said slowing to a stop. "So are we going to race or not?"

"Where to?" he asked.

"Just to the tallest tree." Roman said pointing down the hill.

"Okay." he said smiling. "On the count of three."

"One." Roman said.

"Two-Three." he said quickly, taking off fast before Roman could react.

"Cheater." Roman yelled as he started after him.

"Sorry." he yelled over his shoulder as he peddled as fast as he could towards the hill, wanting to beat Roman just for once in his life. He kept pumping his legs harder, picking up speed down the hill and he felt his tire slip over some gravel and a second later, he was airborne. He flew towards the side of the road and landed hard on the grass.

"Seth!" he heard Roman scream as he lay there dazed from his fall. He tried to turn over but his knee started hurting and he was worried that he might have broken his leg.

"Seth?" Roman said, skidding to a stop close to him and running over. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know, Romie." he said, scared. "My leg hurts."

"Let me help you turn over." Roman said and he held him gently by feet and waist and turned him over onto his back.

He groaned as his knee throbbed, but he was scared to look at it.

"Does anything else hurt?" Roman asked him as he started running his hands over his body, looking for broken bones.

"No. Just my knee." he said, tears starting to well up in his eyes.

"I'm gonna have to touch it." Roman said, looking in his eyes. "I'll try not to hurt you too much."

He nodded and he felt Roman gently picking his knee off the grass and slowly turning it and touching it.

"I don't think it's broken and it's not swollen, but there is a really big scrape that's bleeding." Roman said looking down at him. "I'll clean it with some water and wrap it until we get home, okay?"

"Okay." he said, lying on the grass trying hard not to cry and make Roman think he was a wuss.

Roman put his backpack on the ground and brought out a new bottle of water. He bent down and poured the water over Seth's knee and washed the grass and dirt out of it before tying his bandana around it. "I'm done. Can you get up?"

He sat up slowly and Roman grabbed his arms to help him stand. He stood up on shaking legs and when he tried to straighten his knee, he cried out and he almost fell back down.

"Don't put your weight on your knee." Roman said, trying to help Seth balance. "Get on my back and I'll carry you home."

He bit his lip in pain and limped behind Roman and jumped up on his back. "What about your backpack?"

"I'll come back for it and your bike after I get you home." Roman said as he started to walk.

They weren't that far from home but his knee was hurting and he started crying quietly, not wanting Roman to know. They started passing people so he tightened his arms around Roman's neck and hid his teary face in his shoulder.

After what seemed like forever, Roman was walking up the steps of Seth's house and he opened the door and walked Seth into the living room and put him down on the couch. He tried to wipe his wet eyes before Roman saw, but he wasn't fast enough.

"Are you crying?" Roman asked, kneeling down on the floor in front of him. "Why didn't you tell me it hurt that bad."

He looked down at his hands in shame. "I didn't want you to think I was a baby."

"You're not a baby if you cry when you're hurt." Roman said wiping his tears away. "Besides, we're family and you shouldn't hide things like that from me."

He nodded.

"I'm gonna go and get the first-aid kit and fix up your knee." Roman said, standing up. "You'll feel better soon."

"Thank you, Romie." he said, smiling up at his cousin.

"No problem Sethie." Roman said, leaning down and ruffling his dark brown hair.

Roman went into the bathroom and got the first-aid kit and went back to the living room. He kneeled down in front of Seth and took the bandana off slowly, trying not to hurt him any more. Seth winced, but didn't say anything.

"This might hurt." Roman said before cleaning his knee thoroughly with an anti-bacterial spray and ointment and putting a large band-aid over Seth's wound.

"How's that?" Roman asked, standing up.

"It feels better already." he said. "Aren't you going to kiss it like our mothers do?"

Roman scoffed. "No way. I'm not your mother."

He pouted up at Roman. "But they say kissing takes the pain away and makes it heal quicker."

"Forget it." Roman said, picking Seth's legs up gently and laying them on the sofa.

He turned his body so that he was laying on the sofa comfortably with a pillow behind his back.

"I better get back and get our bikes." Roman said as he draped a blanket over Seth. "I'll be back soon so don't move."

He smiled at Roman. "I wont."

Roman leaned down and kissed him on the forehead. "Don't tell anyone I did that." he said as he walked towards the door.

"Thanks Romie." he called over his shoulder as the door opened.

He closed his eyes and lay back against the soft pillow. He felt so much better after Roman took care of him, and all the pain was gone. Maybe Roman really was an alien after all and his kiss was magic.

* * *

 _ ***I wanted to write some non-romantic stories too. Hope you liked it.**_


	12. Lonely

People say that it's lonely at the top, but you never really believe it until you're there yourself. He never thought that achieving his life long dream of being the WWE Champion would leave him feeling empty inside. Even though him breaking the Shield was a storyline, things had never been the same with Roman and Dean, in fact they rarely talked anymore. They were all so busy with their own storylines and feuds that there wasn't time anymore. He himself worked almost constantly doing press, photoshoots, magazines, training, going to meetings and practising promos that it seemed like he worked 24 hours a day. He missed going out to the bar and relaxing with Dean and the guys and he missed long comfortable talks with Roman. The Authority, Kane and J&J Security all had other things to do instead of hanging around with him, so when he had off time he just sat alone in his hotel room watching Netflix.

Tonight was worse than usual. He was lying in his hotel bed, trying to sleep, when the loneliness almost felt like a physical pain clawing at his chest. He was tired physically and emotionally and he was starting to wonder whether it was all worth it. He threw the blankets off of himself and got out of bed pacing the dark room. He decided to take a walk to the vending machines and try to distract himself for a while. He put his hair in a ponytail, put on his glasses, grabbed his wallet and room key and left the room.

He walked down the hallway and got into the elevator stifling a yawn. He got out one floor down and walked to the end of the hall where the vending machines were. He was looking through all the unhealthy snacks trying to choose something when he saw someone come into the alcove.

"You can't sleep either, huh?" A deep voice said. "You should go for the chips. Chocolate has caffeine."

"Thanks for the advice." he said finally picking out a Kit-Kat and buying it.

Roman chuckled. "Always a stubborn one, aren't you?"

"Yep, that's me." he said going over to the drink machine and buying a Red Bull to go with his chocolate bar.

Roman shook his head and picked out a bag of chips and leaned against the wall, watching him.

He fidgeted with his food and knew he should go back to his room, but he didn't want to be alone and this was the first time in a very long time he had talked to Roman in person.

"Why'd you do it?" Roman asked looking him over.

Seth's heart sped up. "Do what?"

"You know what." Roman said looking at him in frustration. "Why did you break us up like this?"

"You know that this has been my dream since I was a kid." he said defensively. "They offered me a chance and I took it."

Roman shook his head. "I can understand that. It's Deans and my dream too and we never would have stood in your way."

He bit his lip and looked away.

"You should have just told us." Roman said, pushing himself away from the wall. "We would have been happy for you. We are happy for you."

"I couldn't, okay." he said crossing his arms defensively. "I wasn't even sure that I was going to go through with it until the second before I hit you with that chair."

"If you had told us about their idea, we would have encouraged you to do it." Roman said, walking closer to Seth and putting his hand on his shoulder. "It was the right choice. The only thing you did wrong was not telling us."

"I didn't want to leave you guys." he said looking up into Roman's soft grey eyes. "I didn't think we wouldn't be friends anymore."

"What did you expect?" Roman asked softly. "When you and the others attacked us, we thought you hated us. You never said a word about the turn and surprised us with a beating."

"I never hated you guys!" he said grabbing Roman's arm. "I wanted to stay friends but I thought you would hate me for getting the first solo push."

"We couldn't hate you." Roman said squeezing his shoulder. "You're our brother. Forever."

"I'm sorry for everything." he said sadly. "I'll apologize to Dean tomorrow too."

Roman pulled him into a tight hug. "I forgive you, brat."

He laughed and for the first time in months that heavy feeling on his heart went away.

Roman pulled back and put his arm around his shoulders. "Do you want to come to my room and watch a movie?"

"Yeah. I'd like that a lot." he said gesturing to Roman to lead the way.

He couldn't believe it. He had his friends back, or he might by the time he talked to Dean tomorrow. All this time it had been his fault that he was alone, and he would fix it and never make that mistake again.


	13. Masquerade

Halloween was Seth's favorite time of year because he could hide his identity with a costume and go out and party in public without anyone knowing who he was. He had packed his Daredevil costume and he didn't have to wrestle that night so he could go out and party and maybe even get laid. They weren't in his town, but that didn't matter. He had read online where the best Halloween Party was and didn't tell anyone about it so he could have fun and be himself.

He checked out his costume in the mirror by the door of the club, it was skin-tight red latex and covered all of his body. His hair was tucked up into his skullcap and his face was mostly covered and the club was dim so he didn't think anyone would recognize him. He looked good, if he did say so himself.

He went into the club and made his way over to the bar to get himself a drink before looking around and checking out all the costumes. He saw lots of other superhero costumes in the crowd of dancing bodies but he didn't see any other Daredevils. He saw a girl with long black hair dressed like a sexy Elektra and went over to talk to her.

He talked to Elektra for a while and found out that she was dating a rather small Iron Man so he mingled for a while longer. He didn't find anyone that interested him so he walked over to the bar and got himself a shot. After he downed his shot, the bartender put another drink down in front of him.

"I didn't order this." he told the bartender, pushing the drink back.

The bartender pushed it back. "It's from Batman over there."

He turned his head to look at the man and saw that he was in a pretty great costume and had an awesome body but he could barely see his face. He smiled and nodded at him and took a sip of the drink. It was his favorite. He finished his drink and went to find his Batman.

When he finally found him he was talking to a classic Dracula type vampire.

"Hey Batman." he said running his fingers over the stranger's chest. "You wanna play with a daredevil?"

Even though he could only see the stranger's eyes, ears and the bottom of his chin, this Batman was incredibly sexy. He was tall and when he touched his chest, he realized that he wasn't wearing a padded costume. All that delicious muscle was real and he wanted him bad. He had just the kind of body that he was attracted to.

The stranger tilted his head down and whispered in his ear. "Do you think you can handle being with Batman?"

"Oh I can handle you." he said looking in Batman's brown eyes and smirking. "I can handle all of you."

Batman pulled him into his arms and slid his hands around his waist to cup his ass. He groaned and wished he could see Batman's lips because he wanted to kiss him so badly. He couldn't believe how heated he was getting just being around this guy, he wanted to grind on him right there in front of everyone. He could imagine how shocked everyone would be seeing Batman fucking Daredevil.

"You wanna get out of here?" Batman asked, his voice muffled and gravelly.

He nodded and licked his lips. "Let's go to your place."

"I have a better idea." Batman said. "Follow me."

The stranger grabbed his hand and pulled him through the crowd to a staircase that he hadn't even noticed was in the room. They went up two flights of stairs and went out on the roof. It was a cloudy night so it was bit darker than it was in the club, but it was warm with just a gentle breeze blowing over them.

He propped a chair up against the door so no one would disturb them and walked over to Batman.

"Are you going to kiss me, Batman?" he asked putting his arms around his neck.

"You don't seem like the kind of guy that wants to be kissed." the stranger whispered, leaning down near Seth's lips.

He whimpered. "I'm usually not, but I want you, all of you."

The stranger grabbed him tightly by the waist and pushed his mask up over his lips and kissed Seth slowly and deeply. He moaned into the stranger's mouth unable to stop kissing him. He tasted so good and was an amazing kisser. He felt his head swim and he felt like he was addicted to his kisses. He could feel himself starting to get hard just from the kissing and he felt the stranger grab him by the ass and pull him even closer and he could feel the stranger's erection pressing against his.

He felt the stranger backing him over to the edge of the roof top and he let him, concentrating on the stranger's lips on his. He felt his legs hit the concrete ledge and the stranger broke the kiss and took off Seth's red belt. He leaned against the ledge and watched Batman take off his utility belt and he sank down to his knees and pulled the stranger's pants down. His eyes widened when he saw the stranger's hard cock for the first time, it was huge. It was long and thick and beautiful and he was eager to have it inside him, either his mouth or ass, he didn't care as long as he got it.

He reached forward and stroked the stranger's cock a few times before sliding the tip into his mouth and lightly sucking on it. He swiped his tongue over the slit and tasted the pre-cum there and groaned, savoring the stranger's flavor. Suddenly he was roughly pushed off the stranger and pulled to his feet. He liked being manhandled by this man and he was getting more and more turned on.

The stranger yanked Seth's shirt up to the top of his chest and licked a trail up his abs and chest to his nipples. He moaned, not expecting this from such a rough man and then groaned loudly when the man sucked hard on his nipple and bit it lightly. He leaned back against the ledge of the rooftop and felt the man's hands going down and taking his boots and pants off.

He sucked in his breath when he felt the cool air caressing his heated skin and the stranger turned him around. He bent over and placed his hands on the ledge and spread his legs wide. He wanted to face the stranger and see him totally bare, but if this was all he got, he would take it. He wanted this man more than he had ever wanted anyone in his life.

The stranger gently ran his hands over his back and down to his ass. He forgot that with his shirt up, the man would see the tattoo on his back and he might be recognized. He felt the stranger's wet fingers probing his entrance and suddenly didn't care if he was recognized. The stranger must have had lube stashed away or something because the finger slid inside him easily. He groaned when another finger entered him and brushed against his sweet-spot, closing his eyes at the pleasure he was feeling as he was being stretched and teased. By the time the third finger was inside him he was writhing and wanted to beg the stranger to take him but he thought the man wouldn't like being told what to do.

Finally he felt the fingers pull out and the stranger's cock against his entrance. He wanted to push back and impale himself on the stranger but held himself back. The man pushed into him surprisingly slowly and gently and once he was fully seated, stopped to allow him time to adjust. He couldn't understand this man, one minute he was rough and the next he was sweet and gentle. He didn't know what the stranger was going to do next and he liked it.

"I'm ready." he said, panting hard.

"Hold on tight." the stranger grunted as he started moving.

He dug his fingers into the ledge and the stranger withdrew agonizingly slow before ramming in hard. He kept going slow, then fast keeping Seth right on the edge and he couldn't stop moaning in pleasure.

"God, I need more." he begged as he leaned down to lie over the ledge looking at the alley below. "Please."

The stranger chuckled darkly and started pounding him hard and fast, just like he wanted. Part of his upper body was hanging off the roof and he didn't care. He wasn't scared at all, he trusted the stranger, literally with his life. He felt free so far above the ground with the stranger holding his hips and thrusting into him hard. The stranger was brushing his prostrate with every thrust and he felt like he was going to go crazy from the pleasure he was being given. No one had ever made him feel this way before and he never wanted to be apart from this man.

The stranger pulled him back up so he was braced against the ledge by his hands again and he grabbed his cock and starting stroking it.

"Oh, God." he said squeezing his eyes shut as his body shuddered with the pleasure of the new stimulation.

He felt the stranger trail kisses up his spine before kissing his jaw and then claiming his mouth in another searing kiss. He was so close and the stranger seemed to know it as he shifted and every thrust hit his sweet-spot straight on.

Just when he thought he couldn't take anymore, he heard the stranger speak clearly in his ear. "I've got you right where I want you champ."

He knew that voice. He would know Roman's voice anywhere. He wanted to run away, but he was so close that he couldn't do anything but let the man he betrayed have his way with him. Roman slammed into him harder and harder before he screamed out Roman's name and came hard all over the ledge and Roman's hand.

"That's it." Roman said as he stilled and ran his hand soothingly down Seth's side, letting him ride out his orgasm. Roman thrust a few more times and came groaning Seth's name.

Seth shuddered as he felt Roman empty into him. His head was reeling, both from the amazing orgasm and from the fact that he had just been fucked senseless by Roman Reigns. He waited until Roman pulled out of him before getting dressed again and he didn't dare look over at Roman. He didn't know what to do. If it was anyone else he would just say 'Thanks for the fuck' and walk away, but this was Roman, his former best friend. Roman hated him, so why would he do something like this? Was it some sort of power trip? Nothing made any sense.

When he was all dressed, he glanced over at Roman and saw him leaning against the ledge watching him. He felt himself blushing and he felt like an idiot. Now that he knew it was Roman, he didn't know how he didn't see it before. He'd only ever seen one body that perfect before and it belonged to Roman. Now he knew why he felt so safe with him, he had always trusted Roman to have his back when they were in the Shield. He turned to walk to the door when he felt Roman spin him around roughly.

"Don't you want to talk about this?" Roman asked looking down into his eyes.

"What's there to talk about?" he said, trying to maintain his composure and slip into his cocky persona. "It's just sex."

Roman grabbed him roughly and kissed him hard until they were both breathless before he let him go again. "I thought you were supposed to be the smart one. That wasn't just sex."

He shrugged. "If it wasn't sex, then it was revenge. Your revenge for me leaving the Shield."

"I forgave you for that long ago." Roman said, looking at him like he could see into his soul. "I always knew you were ambitious and that the Shield couldn't stay together forever. You had far too much talent to stay in a team."

He didn't know what to say. "If you forgave me, then why did tonight happen?"

"I saw you at the bar and recognized you because you wore that costume when we were in the Shield." Roman explained. "I really wasn't expecting you to come over and flirt with me."

He nodded slowly, thinking.

"In the beginning, I wasn't going to reveal that it was me." Roman said looking down. "I just thought that if I had you one time, I could get you out of my heart."

Seth's jaw dropped in shock.

"But I couldn't take it anymore." Roman continued. "I needed you to know that I was the one giving you that pleasure. I was the one making you moan and whimper. I wanted you to scream my name when you came."

"H... how long have you felt this way?" he asked, not sure if he could handle the answer.

"Since NXT." Roman said quietly.

"How can you not hate me after what I've done?" he asked feeling like he wanted to cry.

"I wanted to. Believe me I really wanted to." Roman said shaking his head slightly. "But I guess I just love you too much. It hurt when you left, but I tried to ignore it."

His heart was racing and he didn't know what to do. "I'm sorry I hurt you. You were always good to me and you didn't deserve that."

Roman looked at him again. "Thank you for saying that."

He looked into Roman's eyes that were brown, but should be grey. "I mean it."

Roman finally smiled and he felt happiness bubble up in him at the sight. "I don't know what I feel for you, but I do feel something more than friendship."

Roman looked surprised. "Really? Before or after tonight?"

"Before." he explained. "And tonight, even though I didn't recognize you, I was immediately attracted to you and I trusted you. I wouldn't let anyone else dangle me off a roof, but I knew you'd keep me safe."

Roman held his hand. "Always."

"Are we starting something here?" he asked, loving the feel of Roman's hand around his.

"I think we already did." Roman said before pulling him in for a kiss.


	14. Need

It started years ago, the first day Roman met Seth Rollins at FCW. Roman was bi. He loved women but he couldn't deny that he loved fucking men too. There was something about Seth that drew him in from that first day. He was skilled, sexy, confident to the point of being cocky and Roman wanted him.

He watched Seth closely for a few weeks and saw a few other guys try to pick Seth up, but he wasn't having it. He rejected every man who approached him, but Roman wasn't too discouraged. He knew he was hot and had never had any trouble getting any guy or girl he had wanted, he just needed to think of a way to get him hooked. He decided to try and befriend Seth, play up his wrestling inexperience and compliment Seth's skills. It worked sort of, Seth helped him with his wrestling and Roman let him practice promos on him. They spent more time together, but he didn't make any sexual headway with Seth at all.

By the time they were in NXT they were good friends. Seth was a really good guy and he liked being friends with him, and Seth had a girlfriend anyway. So Roman tried to just be happy with having a friendship with Seth, but every time he saw Seth in the ring, stripped down to his little tights doing amazing flips, submission holds and grapples, he would get hard and have to take care of himself. When they actually fought against each other it was worse. He had to do everything in his power not to touch him too much, but it was hard. Those tiny tights that showed off his ass, all the exposed sweat-slicked skin, flexing muscles everywhere, that body pressed up hard against him in the corner of the ring. So many times he had to restrain himself from just grabbing Seth and bending him over in the ring and fucking him right there in front of everyone.

Still he tortured himself and stayed friends with Seth. By the time they debuted on the main roster with Dean, he was almost at his limit. Now he was with Seth all day, almost every day. They trained, traveled, ate, wrestled together and slept in the same room. Sharing a room with two other men, one that he was hot for was hard, he couldn't masturbate as often as he needed to and he was getting frustrated. At least he could concentrate better in the ring now that Seth didn't wrestle barely clothed anymore. The shirt, vest and baggy pants helped but Seth wore boxers in their hotel rooms and skinny jeans when they were out of the ring and it was all he could do to keep his eyes and hands off Seth's ass. Seth was also more physical with him in the ring, hugging and innocently touching him and it made him burn with need for him.

It got so bad he considered starting something with Kaitlyn just because she had two-toned hair like Seth, but he was worried Seth would figure out his secret.

Around the time they lost the tag team titles, he realized that he was in love with Seth. They were drinking a beer in the hotel room and all of a sudden Seth started to cry silently. He knew how hard Seth worked over the years, even before they met to become a success in the WWE and he knew losing the belts felt like a setback to Seth so he put his arm around Seth's shoulder and let him cry. It was the first time he had Seth in his arms that he didn't want to have sex with him. He just wanted to make him feel better and he told Seth how amazing he was and that he knew Seth would be a huge success in time. Seth smiled and thanked him and that was when he realized the extent of his feelings.

Things changed between them a little after that day. They were more open and they could talk to each other about everything and anything.

Shortly after Dean started hooking up with Renee, he mostly stayed in her room and Roman and Seth were alone together. One night he was awakened by Seth getting into bed with him, he thought it was strange but let it slide and went back to sleep. It started happening more often but they never talked about it and Roman never complained. It may not be sexual but at least he got to sleep in the same bed as Seth. One night after Seth went out drinking with Dean, he came back drunk, took off his jeans and t-shirt and lay down right in Romans arms and fell asleep. He didn't want to enjoy it, it was wrong because they were friends, but he was so happy in that moment. The soft skin he wanted to touch for so many years was pressed against his own. The sweet smelling soft hair was draped over his chest and he couldn't resist pulling him closer. Seth snuggled into his chest and put his arm around his waist and he felt sad. He had wanted this for so long, but it wasn't real. Seth didn't want him, he only saw him as a friend. He stayed awake the rest of the night holding Seth while his heart ached.

He was relieved when creative broke up the Shield. The company didn't want them traveling or rooming together anymore and he was glad. Being around Seth was too painful now, at least when he was alone he didn't have to pretend anymore. He still watched Seth. He was addicted to him and now it was second nature to him. They feuded for a while but it was difficult. Every time he saw Seth he had to fight off a smile. He was almost relived when he had to have surgery and miss some work. When he came back Seth was acting strange, almost erratic but they never talked anymore other than a phone call after his surgery. They met up in the hallway and Seth purposefully knocked his shoulder into Romans and sneered at him. He was confused at Seth's behavior. They had drifted apart but he hadn't done anything to him.

A few days later near midnight he got a text. He looked at the number and saw it was from Seth. When he looked at it he dropped the phone in shock. He picked it up again and stared at it for a long moment before he looked at the message. It was a selfie of Seth in an identical hotel bathroom to his, standing in front of a mirror completely, totally, mouth-wateringly naked. The message was simple 'Room 105'. He stared at the picture, sure that Seth had sent it to the wrong person, but he would enjoy it all the same. A few minutes later another text came in. 'What are you waiting for Ro?' There was no mistaking the message now. He got up and grabbed his room key and went to see the man he had wanted, needed for so many years now. They were barely friends anymore so he didn't have anything to lose and everything to gain.


	15. Obvious

Seth worried sometimes. Worried that his love for Roman was too obvious and that everyone would figure it out. Every time Roman would touch him or hug him, he would try his hardest not to show that he was affected by it. Whenever he saw Roman touch anyone else like Dean, he would be consumed with jealousy and sulk for the rest of the day. Of course Roman never noticed anything and he was straight so it was all completely innocent little friendly touches but it was all Seth had and he lived for those moments. They had just finished a match where they had lost, it was all Dean's fault but you couldn't tell him that of course and he could tell that Roman was feeling responsible. Roman was close friends with Dean and he always tried to cover for Dean's mistakes because Dean was so emotionally fragile.

Dean slammed a locker and turned and left the room. Roman went to chase after Dean and Seth stopped him.

"You're going to have to let him deal with some things on his own." he said quietly, holding Roman's arm. "You're not responsible for him."

"I know, but he needs someone to be there for him." Roman said, looking over to the door. "I worry about him."

Seth sighed. "Do whatever you want. You clearly only have time for Dean." he said as he stalked off towards the showers.

He just couldn't understand how Roman could be all over him in the ring, but totally ignore him outside of it. It was frustrating and he was so confused about Roman's intentions.

He sat down on the bench and unlaced his shoes and pulled off his socks, chucking them in the general direction of his gym bag before unbuckling his swat vest. He opened his belt and jerked it off still grumbling about Roman before tackling his pants, underwear and shirt. He turned the shower on cold to cool his anger and stepped under the spray. He gasped and shivered as the frigid water ran down his body and he felt his mind clearing. He suddenly felt terrible about what he had said to Roman. One of the things he loved most about him was how caring he was about everyone and Dean really needed someone like that in his life.

He turned and ran out of the shower and back into the dressing room and he saw Roman sitting on a bench with his head in his hands. He dropped down to his knees in front of Roman and pulled his hands into his.

"I'm so sorry that I was such a jerk to you about Dean." he said with a choked voice. "You were right, he needs someone to watch over him and you are the best person for that."

Roman took a deep breath. "No you were right, Dean's strong enough to take care of himself now. He's not like he used to be. It's just nice to be needed sometimes."

"What are you talking about?" he asked. "We both need you. You are the glue that keep us all together and a team."

Roman shook his head. "No, you guys don't need me... Seth you're freezing!"

He dropped Roman's hands sheepishly. "The shower didn't have time to warm up before I realized that I needed to apologize to you."

Roman rolled his eyes and stood up. He grabbed Seth's hand and pulled him up and back to the showers. He turned the tap and made sure it was warm before pushing Seth under the water.

Seth moaned when he felt the warm water coursing down his body and he closed his eyes and relaxed under the spray. He heard rustling from somewhere behind him and he figured that Roman was probably taking his clothes off so he could shower. He tried to turn his thoughts to anything that was less arousing than Roman's big body, naked. It wasn't easy because his thoughts normally turned to Roman when he was in the shower, or in his bed back in Iowa or anytime he was alone for long enough to quickly rub one out to thoughts and memories of Roman.

He started to soap up his arms and chest while thinking about Curling. It was the stupidest sport he could think of and there was nothing even remotely sexy about it so he was definitely not going to get hard and embarrass himself in front of Roman.

Suddenly he felt large warm soapy fingers moving over his back and he stiffened and tried to turn his head to look at Roman.

"Relax and let me take care of you." Roman said quietly against his ear.

He nodded and tried not to shudder as Roman's hot breath caressed his ear. Roman washed over his back and massaged all of his aches and pains from the match away. He's pretty sure he moaned more than once but he hoped that the shower was loud enough to drown them out. Even though the touches weren't sexual, his reaction to them was and he was scared Roman would notice it and think he was some kind of pervert or something.

Roman's hand brushed near his ass and Seth's cock turned painfully hard. He looked down at his erection and knew that there was no possible way that he could hide it from Roman now and he didn't even want to think of the look of disgust that Roman would give him when he saw it. His only hope to escape embarrassment was if Roman was kind enough not to mention it, but even if he was, their friendship would likely be over.

Roman slid his hands down his sides and wrapped his arms around Seth's waist before moving to stroke his hands over his erection and a moan burst from Seth's mouth in shock and pleasure. He reached behind him and grabbed Roman's thighs, needing something to hold on to as Roman stroked him.

Roman grunted and tightened his hold on Seth's cock and Seth whimpered at the increased pressure. Roman continued jerking him off, varying the pressure and hand motions and Seth's grip tightened on Roman's thighs and pulled him closer and he could feel Roman's own erection poking him. Roman ground his erection against Seth's ass and he took his hands off Roman's thighs and placed his palms flat on the shower wall in front of him to keep himself from collapsing into an undignified heap at Roman's feet.

Roman pushed himself up fully against Seth's back. "You love this don't you?" he asked before rubbing his cock up and down Seth's crack. "You love feeling my big, fat cock on your ass and my hand on your cock."

Seth whimpered and nodded.

"Your ass is hungry for my cock isn't it?" Roman whispered in Seth's ear.

"Oh God yes!" Seth cried as Roman pushed his cock a little harder against his entrance.

"Well too bad." Roman said as he pulled his cock away from his ass.

Seth whimpered and wanted to cry as he felt Roman pull away.

"You'll just have to settle for my fingers." Roman said. And he circled Seth's pink pucker with his finger, making Seth shiver before gently pushing it in up to the first knuckle.

Seth groaned and arched his back and he felt Roman's finger go deeper into him. "Roman..."

"I know baby boy, I know." Roman said, moving his finger in and out slowly as he slowed his strokes on Seth's cock.

Seth was completely shocked. Never in his wildest dreams had he ever thought that Roman would do something like this with him and he never thought that it would feel so good. He'd jerked off thinking about Roman, but he'd never had the nerve to put a finger inside himself before. It felt sooo good and he rocked his hips back to take Roman's finger in deeper. They set up a rhythm, Seth would rock his hips back on Roman's finger and Roman would jerk his cock forward again. Moans, whimpers, gasps and groans rushed out of his mouth and he just couldn't stop them. It wasn't long before Roman put another finger in him and he brushed over that spot inside him that made him gasp and his whole body started trembling.

He rocked back to feel that pleasure again just as Roman pushed his fingers into him harder and to his surprise, he came hard, spraying the shower wall and yelling Roman's name. His body shuddered in Roman's arms as Roman kept gently stroking him, milking every drop of cum out of him that he could.

Roman put both his arms around his waist and kissed his shoulder and he was grateful that Roman was holding him up because there was no way he could stand under his own power. He turned himself around in Roman's arms and held onto him tight, resting his head on Roman's shoulder and breathing hard. Roman stroked his hand soothingly over Seth's wet hair and when he finally calmed down, he realized that Roman was still hard. He reached his hand down to Roman's erection and Roman pushed his hand away.

"That's not necessary." Roman said, kissing his forehead. "I only wanted to take care of you."

"But I don't want you to be uncomfortable." he said looking up into Roman's eyes. "I can take care of you too."

Roman smiled. "Maybe later when we're not in danger of being caught."

Seth finally remembered that they were in a very public place and Dean could come by at any moment and find them so he reluctantly stepped out of Roman's arms and they both finished showering separately. They walked out into the dressing room and looked around for Dean and to Seth's relief, he wasn't back yet. They quickly got dressed and he was about to suggest they go look for Dean when he walked into the room, whistling a happy tune.

"Guess what guys." Dean said with a big grin on his face. "I finally grew a pair and asked Renee out on a date and she said yes."

"That's great man." Roman said slinging his arm around Dean's shoulder. "It was so obvious how much you two like each other."

"Yeah." Dean said, his grin turning into a smirk. "Almost as obvious as the two of you."

Seth's mouth fell open in shock as Roman just laughed.

"What the hell did you do to him in the shower?" Dean asked Roman. "He's so loud."

"I don't kiss and tell." Roman said with a wink before pulling a still shocked Seth into his arms.

"We'll have to get separate rooms now and maybe a gag for him because I need my beauty sleep." Dean said, flipping his short hair, making Roman laugh.

"Yeah, I guess so." Seth said, hiding his blushing face in Roman's shoulder.

"Just think." Roman started. "An hour ago we were single and now, we've all coupled up."

Seth's heart soared. He had been worried that it was only something sexual between them and he didn't really know how Roman felt about him.

Dean stripped and went into the shower.

"Are we?" Seth whispered in Roman's ear. "Are we a couple?"

Roman pulled him away from his chest and looked him in the eyes. "I assumed we are, I mean my feelings for you have always been pretty obvious... was this only sexual for you?"

"No, No way." he said looking up into Roman's sad grey eyes. "I want to be with you. I didn't know that you had any feelings for me beyond friendship and I thought that maybe it was only sexual for you."

Roman smiled and leaned down to kiss him. It was their first real kiss, but definitely not their last.


	16. Partner

It was his best friend Dean's wedding that brought him to this stupid place and he wished with all his heart that he didn't have to be here. He was going to be the best man in Dean and Renee's wedding and he was expected to dance with the guests and bridesmaids but the problem was that he couldn't dance. Most of the weddings he had attended were family events and he had been able to stay far away from the dance floor but Renee had told him in no uncertain terms that he had to dance. He was too embarrassed to tell anyone that he didn't know how to and that was why he was at a dance class.

He felt so out of place with everyone here, he hadn't known that you should bring your own partner and he was one of the only people there alone. He looked around the room at everyone and they all looked so excited but he knew that he looked like he was about to face a firing squad. He was a big man and not especially graceful and he was worried that he would literally step on someone's toes. He could easily break toes or a foot with his weight.

The teacher entered the room, a tall, pretty blonde woman who said her name was Summer Rae and everyone started pairing up except for the few pitiful souls that had come alone. She surveyed the loners and started pairing them up and before long she came over to Roman with a man with long two-toned hair and proclaimed them partners.

"Hi, I'm Seth." the pretty man said, sticking his hand out.

"Roman." he said shaking Seth's hand with a firm grip that Seth returned.

 _How was he supposed to concentrate on learning how to dance with this hot guy as his partner?_ Seth was wearing pants that were so tight that Roman was surprised that he could walk in them never mind dance, a baggy t-shirt and a pair of scuffed converse. His strange blonde and dark brown hair was pulled into a messy bun that despite the scruffy little beard he had, made him look young and boyish. He was only a few inches shorter than Roman was and muscular, but still slender and athletic looking and his big brown eyes were just as cute as a puppy's.

When Seth turned toward the front of the room where Summer Rae was about to begin the class, Roman got a really long good look at Seth's ass. He groaned inwardly seeing Seth's firm, perky round ass and he longed to grab it or drop to his knees and bury his face in it. Seth's pants were so tight they left nothing to the imagination and he didn't think that Seth was wearing any underwear and that thought just turned Roman on even more. With regret he pulled his eyes away from Seth's delectable ass and tried to concentrate on the lesson.

Roman watched the demonstration and listened to the directions and it was time to apply the lesson.

"You're bigger." Seth said, turning back to Roman. "So I guess you should lead first, then we'll switch so I can try too."

"Okay." he said as he put his arm around Seth's waist and held him close. As Seth put his hand on his shoulder, Roman noticed that Seth fit just right in his arms and his cologne was intoxicatingly sweet. They joined their hands together and moved with both of them stepping forward at the same time and colliding together. He held onto Seth tighter so he wouldn't fall and he noticed Seth blush before pulling away a little bit. They got back into position again and this time Seth followed his lead.

Having Seth in his arms was wonderful but it made him feel a little bit like a caveman. He wanted to throw Seth over his shoulder and take him back to his 'cave' and ravage him for days on end but at the same time, he wanted to protect him and make him happy. They were not too far away in height, but Seth's slim body and the way he carried himself made him seem so small and cute and that fascinated Roman.

They moved together seamlessly, like they were meant to dance together and he didn't want class to end, he was more than willing to have Seth in his arms forever.

Summer Rae told all the couples to take a break and they broke apart and went over to the water cooler near the back of the class. He poured Seth a glass of water and handed it to him before he poured his own and they sat down on a bench close by. He noticed that Seth sat close to him even though there was space on the other side of him and he felt happiness bubble up in him.

"So..." Seth started. "Why dancing?"

Roman turned his head and smiled at Seth. "I have to go to a wedding and the bride said that dancing was mandatory. You?"

"Would you believe that I just wanted to get out of the house for a while?" Seth asked with a sad look in his pretty brown eyes. "I got out of a bad relationship 3 months ago and I was tired of feeling sorry for myself so I wanted to get out and do something I've never done before."

"Sorry about the relationship, man." Roman said, patting Seth's arm. "But good for you trying to move on. I know it can be tough."

"Yeah, it can be." Seth said quietly.

Summer Rae called them all back to the dance floor and it was time for Seth to try and lead. Seth put his arm around his waist and he put his hand on Seth's shoulder before they joined hands. They started off a bit clumsily, mostly because Roman forgot a few times that he wasn't leading anymore but Seth just giggled a little and soon enough they were gliding around perfectly together again. Being in Seth's arms felt just as good as having Seth in his arms and he relaxed and let Seth lead him around the floor. He and Seth were comfortable enough to talk, and laugh and tease each other now and the rest of class flew by.

Just as they were finishing up, Seth surprised him by dipping him and the class cheered. Roman blushed and as Seth pulled him up he saw that he was grinning. They held hands and bowed for the class and everyone clapped for them.

"You're lucky you didn't drop me." he said, turning to Seth.

"Luck had nothing to do with it." Seth bragged. "I'm more than strong enough to dip you, big man."

"Oh yeah?" he asked playfully. "Could you carry me?"

"I could carry you wherever you want." Seth said confidently.

"What if I wanted you to carry me to bed?" Roman said, smirking. "Could you do that?"

Seth looked him up and down appraisingly. "I could if I wanted to."

"And do you want to?" Roman asked, lowering his voice seductively.

Seth shook his head. "No."

Disappointment shot through Roman and he tried not to show it.

Seth ran his fingers over Roman's pecs. "I'd much rather have _you_ carry _me_ to bed."

Roman smiled in relief and happiness. "That could be arranged."

Seth stepped forward and pressed his lips to Roman's gently and Roman held onto Seth's neck, pulling him closer. Seth's lips were as sweet as the kiss was and Roman's head clouded with desire. He slid his hands down and grabbed Seth's ass, cradling him and pulling him closer and he knew now without a shadow of a doubt that Seth wasn't wearing any underwear. Seth moaned and grabbed onto his t-shirt with both hands, trying to pull him closer and the kiss deepened. He felt Seth's erection rub against him and he broke the kiss with both of them panting hard.

He looked around and saw to his relief that most people had left already and no one had noticed them kissing in the corner. He draped his jacket around Seth's shoulders, zipped it up and luckily it was long enough to cover Seth's arousal which was showing quite prominently in those skinny jeans, especially since he wasn't wearing any underwear. He guided Seth past the other members of the class and out the door and Seth turned to him and hugged him. He was surprised by the hug and he held Seth tightly while Seth buried his face in his neck.

"Thanks for the dance." Seth whispered before kissing his neck.

Roman shuddered. "What are you doing on the 25th of next month?"

Seth pulled his head back and looked at him. "No plans, why?"

Roman smiled at Seth and pecked his lips. "Would you be my date for the wedding."

"It would be a shame to waste these dance lessons." Seth smiled at Roman. "It's a date."


	17. Quiet

Seth had been quiet lately. He had come back from his injury like it had never happened and he was better than ever. Roman shared hotel rooms with him again but he wasn't acting like he used to. Seth had always been a super chatty guy, especially after a match when he was so hyped up it was like he couldn't stop his body or mouth from moving. Dean found Seth's chatter annoying, but Roman found it to be soothing in a way, it meant that everything was normal. After he returned, the constant chatter stopped and Roman knew that something was wrong.

Seth was pacing back and forth in the locker room, not talking but waiting for Raw to be over so they would be allowed to leave. Roman was watching him again and was wondering what was wrong with him. He had tried giving Seth time to tell him what was wrong, but so far he hadn't tried to talk to him. He had thought that Seth would talk when they were alone, but for some reason it was really hard to get Seth alone now. He had asked Seth multiple times if anything was wrong, but Seth always said no, but he could tell that it was a lie.

He looked at Seth's face and he looked angry and troubled. He couldn't take it any more, he had to do something. He got up from the bench and walked over to Seth and pulled him in for a hug.

Seth stiffened. "What are you doing Roman?"

"You know you can talk to me about anything, right?" Roman asked as he held Seth tightly in his arms.

Seth pushed him away. "Yeah, I know but there's nothing to talk about."

"Okay, but that's a standing offer." he said, patting Seth's shoulder. "I'll help any way I can."

Seth turned away, but not fast enough to hide the fact that he rolled his eyes and Roman was hurt. They had always been able to tell each other anything and now Seth didn't want his friendship.

When they got back to the hotel, Roman had to find out what was going on. Seth and Dean were joking around all they way to their adjoining rooms and he was feeling a little left out. As soon as they said good night to Dean and entered their hotel room, he turned Seth around to face him.

"Seth, I know something's wrong and I need you to tell me what it is." Roman said quietly. "I care about you and maybe I can help. I'm a good listener."

Seth pulled away roughly. "You want to know what the problem is?" Seth asked, anger flashing in his usually excited brown eyes. "It's you, you're the problem."

Roman reeled back in shock. "What do you mean? How can I be the problem?"

Seth just looked back at him with blank eyes.

"Did I do something to you?" Roman said, starting to panic. "Have I offended you in any way?"

"Everything you do offends me." Seth stepped up in Roman's face. "In fact, I don't want to talk to you anymore."

"Seth, please." Roman said, trying to remember anything he might have said or done to make Seth mad at him. "I'm sorry, please don't do this."

Seth didn't say a word, he just grabbed his luggage and left.

* * *

A few weeks went by and Roman was miserable. Seth still wasn't talking to him or rooming with him anymore and he would barely even look at him. He was forced to think back to the whole time he had suspected that something was wrong with Seth and he realized that Seth had been acting normally around everyone except for him. He had to accept that he was the problem with Seth and that he had lost someone that meant the world to him.

"Hey man." AJ's voice brought him out of his thoughts. "You seem kinda sad, you wanna talk about it'"

Roman smiled at AJ. "Not really, but thanks for asking. It really means a lot."

AJ nodded. "Actually I have something I want to talk to you about, if you have time."

"Sure." Roman said, glad to have something to think about other than missing Seth. "What do you want to talk about?"

AJ was quiet for a moment as he looked up into Roman's face. AJ nodded to himself and licked his lips before grabbing Roman around his neck, pulling him down and kissing him hard.

Roman was shocked, to say the least, but he didn't immediately pull away. He didn't really know why but he kissed back wishing that it wasn't AJ's lips that he was kissing, but someone elses.

* * *

It was 2 am when Roman was awakened by loud insistent knocking on his hotel room door. He grumbled as he got up and trudged to the door to open it before the fool on the other side woke the whole hotel. Much to Roman's surprise a drunk Seth Rollins was on the other side of that door. Seth brushed past him so he stepped aside and closed the door behind him. He turned to follow Seth back into the room.

"You must be so drunk that you forgot that you don't room with me anymore." Roman said, hoping that he was wrong and that Seth wanted to be friends again.

"Don't pick AJ over me!" Seth blurted out, walking a few steps closer to Roman.

"What!?" Roman asked, incredulously.

"How is he better than me?" Seth asked, his pretty brown eyes pleading. "Is it because he's older? Do you have a thing for older guys because you can call me Daddy if you want."

Roman struggled to understand what Seth was saying, but he couldn't seem to. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't try to play dumb with me Roman." Seth said as he walked a few steps closer and grabbed onto Roman's bare shoulders. "I saw the two of you kissing this afternoon."

Roman groaned in frustration. It figured that Seth would see what happened with AJ, "He kissed me and yes I kissed him back but only because I was shocked, not because I wanted him."

"Yeah right." Seth said sarcastically and he squeezed Roman's shoulders a little tighter.

"He told me he was interested in me and I turned him down, that's all that happened." Roman said as he looked down at Seth, but he noticed that Seth wasn't really paying attention anymore, he was staring at Roman's chest instead.

"I can be AJ for you." Seth said finally meeting Roman's eyes. "I can cut my hair and dye it, I'll start doing all his moves, shave and even let you call me AJ, just please pick me instead of him. I'll be whatever you want me to be and I know that I can love you better than him."

Roman didn't think that he could be any more shocked than he already was but he was proved wrong just seconds later when tears started streaming down Seth's face. He wrapped his arms around Seth and he could feel his body trembling in his arms. "Don't say anything like that Seth. You shouldn't try to change yourself to please anybody and if anyone asked you to then they clearly don't deserve you."

"But..." Seth started before he was cut off.

"I would never want you to act like someone else." Roman said quietly, stroking his hand soothingly over Seth's back. "I love Seth Rollins just the way he is."

Seth pulled away and looked at him. "Really?"

"Really." Roman said as he kissed Seth on the forehead. "I just never said anything because well... everyone knows how much you love women and despite the long hair, I am definitely not a woman."

"I went after so many women because I felt incomplete and I thought that I needed someone to make me feel whole but the only time that I do is when I'm with you." Seth confessed. "Those months without you were horrible but they really helped me understand my feelings."

"Then why did you get mad at me?" Roman asked.

"Just because I know my feelings doesn't mean that I know yours." Seth said, pulling him over to the bed. "You've always seemed pretty straight yourself and I was trying to get over you. You just had to be so worried and persistent."

"My best friend was acting strange, I just wanted to help." Roman said, settling Seth in bed.

Seth pulled Roman down on top of him. "I could use some help now if you know what I mean." Seth said with a wink.

Roman smiled down at Seth. "Not while you're drunk you don't. I want both of us to remember our first times together."

Seth pouted up at him and he leaned down and kissed Seth's cheek. Seth stopped pouting but he still didn't smile so Roman started peppering his face with kisses and soon Seth giggled, actually giggled and Roman wanted to hear that cute sound for the rest of his life.


	18. Reckless

He was such an idiot. He had just needed someone to talk to and he was so drunk that he confessed his feelings to Randy fuckin' Orton. Not feelings _for_ Randy but feelings for Seth to Randy.

He had just gotten so tired of missing Seth since the Shield broke up and it didn't' help that he couldn't tell anyone about his feelings. Dean was still mad about Seth getting a push over him and if he'd told one of his cousins, everyone in his family would know in a matter of hours. There were downfalls to being from a close-knit family and lack of privacy was a big one, everyone knew your business.

Naturally he had done the stupidest thing he could and went out to a bar to drink his sorrows away. He hadn't told anyone where he was going and he picked a bar that was far enough away from the hotel everyone was staying at and by the time he was starting to feel drunk, Randy had strode in like he owned the place. He couldn't help being a little jealous of Randy, after all Randy got to spend lots of time with Seth now that Seth was a member of the authority. So naturally he had taken his drunk ass over to tell Randy exactly how he felt.

He had poured his poor little heart out to Randy, how he desperately missed Seth and how much he loved him, and had loved him from the first time they had met. How he wished he could one day marry Seth and adopt an army of kids, a future he had dreamed of and things he hadn't even admitted to himself that he wanted and at the time it felt good. It had felt good to get things off his chest, that there was someone else that knew about the depths of his love for Seth and didn't think he was crazy for it. Randy had sat there for so long listening to him sympathetically while giving him more alcohol and encouraging him to tell him everything, to get it off his chest.

He'd felt so light and happy that someone cared, that he had passed out when Randy got them back to the hotel and had the first good sleep he had had since Seth left them. He woke up the next morning with the mother of all hangovers and a voice mail from Randy that made his blood run cold.

 _Randy: Hey man, thanks for all the info last night, you're such a little bitch! Seth and I are going to laugh our asses off at you for weeks. I'll probably tell Hunter and Steph all about it too, give them a good laugh. You're pathetic, you know. Good luck with your career after this gay-boy._

He had ran to the bathroom after hearing it and threw up everything in his system before taking the fastest shower he ever had and getting his ass down to the arena as fast as he could. He had to stop Randy from telling Seth. He didn't care if Randy told the Authority and his career was over but Seth couldn't know, Seth would hate him. He needed to get to Randy and stop him from telling Seth and the bastard wasn't answering his phone, no doubt enjoying his agony. He would do anything to stop Randy from telling Seth, even quit his job if Randy asked him to, he just needed to find him first and bribe him.

He searched the arena high and low but couldn't find Randy or Seth. He knew that Seth was often running late and he prayed that that was still true. He also knew that Randy hadn't told Seth yet because he's the kind of guy that wanted to be there when he said something this big so he could see your reaction.

He turned the corner and saw Seth standing near the concession stand wearing his standard uniform of skinny jeans, a band t-shirt, sneakers and a backwards cap. He was so relieved to see Seth that he didn't even realize that the person standing in front of him, talking was Randy. He watched them in horror, sending up one final prayer that Randy was a decent human being and wouldn't tell Seth his deepest, darkest secret, but his hopes were dashed when he saw the look on Seth's face. His face was scrunched up in confusion and _was it?_ rage.

His heart dropped like a lead weight and those usually sparkling brown eyes looked up and saw him.

He turned and ran. It was all he could do, he couldn't face Seth, not now and probably not ever. He needed to get out of here now. His only option was to get to his car and get as far away as he could, his job be damned. As he ran, he heard footsteps behind him and he risked a look over his shoulder. Seth was chasing him!

He ran faster, desperately trying to widen the gap between them and get to his car, or maybe just run all the way back home, he didn't care as long as he got away from Seth. He wouldn't survive the ridicule, laughter and disgust that Seth would no doubt heap upon his pathetic little heart. He heard Seth's foot steps increasing and he pumped his legs harder and faster to get away.

"Don't run from me Roman!" he heard Seth yell in anger and he ran as fast as he could. He wouldn't be able to keep this pace up for long so he looked around for a hiding place. If he could just barricade himself in a room with a window, he could climb out and get away.

He ran down a hallway that looked like it might house offices and ran into the first one he saw. He locked the door and ran for the window, throwing it open wide and climbing out. He stopped to quickly catch his breath before he sprinted away towards the loading area, which should be empty this time of day. He leaned against a storage crate and put his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath and will his nausea away.

He couldn't believe it was all over. He had basically just thrown his career away, the man he loved hated him and once Randy told everyone, he would probably lose all of his friends soon. He felt a tear fall down his face and he lost himself in self-pity and didn't even hear the footsteps approaching until it was too late.

"Done running now?" Seth asked, arms crossed over his muscled chest.

"I guess so." he said lowly, not able to look Seth in the eye.

"Is what Randy said true?" Seth demanded.

Roman sighed. "Depends on what he told you."

"He said you were in love with me." Seth said firmly.

He froze, not expecting Seth to actually say it. "Oh." was all he could think to say.

Seth tapped his foot impatiently. "That's not an answer, Roman."

Everything was out in the open now so he decided to be honest with Seth and himself. "Yes, it's true. I love you."

It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop but he still couldn't bring himself to look at Seth so he looked down at his own feet instead. Soon he saw a pair of sneakered feet standing in front of his own. He looked up cautiously, expecting a punch in the face and he got one, only it wasn't a fist he got to the mouth, but Seth's lips.

He gasped in shock as Seth kissed him and Seth took that opportunity to slide his tongue into his mouth and kiss the breath right out of him. His mind went into shock but luckily his mouth knew what to do, so he gave up on thinking and just responded to everything Seth was doing. Before long he felt Seth raise his leg and wrap it around his hips before grabbing his shoulders and climbing him like a tree. When Seth wrapped both legs around his waist, he grabbed him and held him up steady.

Seth was an amazing kisser and even if he hadn't just run through the entire arena, he would be having trouble breathing. He never wanted to leave these lips. He moaned at the incredible things Seth was doing with his tongue and he turned, pushing Seth's body up against the wall, trapping it with his own. He reached down to the collar of Seth's shirt and ripped it open all the way down.

Seth gasped and pulled back. "Hey, I liked that shirt." he pouted.

"I'll buy you another one." he said, licking Seth's' neck. "Hell, I'll buy you 100 more ugly, too tight band shirts."

"They're not ugly!" Seth said before he moaned as Roman sucked his nipple into his mouth. "Roman..."

Roman ran his hands all over Seth's exposed skin, loving how Seth shivered under him. But Seth wasn't good at giving up control and he grabbed Roman's hair and crashed their lips together before grinding his hips into Roman.

Roman shuddered, but he broke the kiss and put Seth down on his feet. Seth looked up at him puzzled. "I'm hung over, ran a couple miles and almost had a heart-attack." he said as he ran his hand down Seth's cheek. "I don't want our first time to be at the loading bay where anyone could see us."

"Yeah, I'm not that big of an exhibitionist." Seth said grinning. "And I have to go deal with Randy for screwing with my man."

He loved Seth calling him his man and he smiled before placing a chaste kiss on his lips.

"I don't know if we should kick Randy's ass or thank him." Seth said, grabbing his hand and holding it as they walked back to the arena.

"I think we should thank him and then kick his ass." Roman said, swinging their hands back and forth carelessly. Seth turned and smiled at him and his heart filled with happiness. He would definitely have to thank Randy.


	19. Sick

Seth was in the kitchen stirring a pot of soup for his boyfriend. He listened to the almost constant deep coughs of his boyfriend Roman who had a really bad cold. Roman rarely got sick, but when he did he got really sick.

"Seth?" he heard Roman moan from the living room.

"I'll be there in a minute Rome." he said, turning off the stove and pouring Roman a bowl of soup. He grabbed a bottle of orange juice and the pills the doctor prescribed for Roman and went to check on his boyfriend.

He went into the living room and saw that Roman was huddled under the blankets watching a football game. His nose was red from sneezing and wiping his nose and his eyes were puffy and tired looking.

"I got your soup baby." he said walking over and putting it down on the coffee table. "But first you have to take these pills from the doctor."

Roman looked at him with a pitiful look on his face and he opened the bottle and handed Roman the pills and juice.

"My throat hurts." Roman croaked out, his voice hoarse from coughing.

"I know." he said watching Roman take the medicine. "The pills and soup will help."

He tried to pass the soup to Roman when he was done, but he didn't make a move to take it.

"Can you feed me?" Roman asked looking up at him with his sad grey eyes.

He wanted to roll his eyes. Roman was the manliest man there was, but whenever he got sick he turned into a huge clingy baby. It would almost be cute but since he was the one stuck taking care of him, it could try his patience. Roman was the love of his life and a few days of Roman being sick was something that he could deal with.

He blew on Roman's soup to cool it down and brought the spoon up to Romans' chapped lips. Roman finished his soup and he could see that he was starting to get sleepy.

"Come on baby." he said, helping Roman up from the couch. "Let's get you into bed. You'll be more comfortable."

He guided Roman to the bedroom and helped him get settled under the warm blankets.

"Lay down with me for a while." Roman asked, reaching up for him. "Please."

He sighed and lay down on top of the blankets with his head on Roman's chest. Roman ran his fingers through his hair and he relaxed, enjoying the soothing motions and he fell asleep.

He woke up a few hours later and saw that Roman was asleep. Roman's fingers were still buried in his hair so he gently pried them out and got out of bed without waking Roman. He cleaned up the kitchen from lunch and started planning dinner, trying to think of things that were soft and wouldn't hurt Roman's throat more than it already was.

Seth looked up when he heard a sneeze from the doorway. "What are you doing up?" he asked, going over to Roman. "You should get all the rest you can."

"Missed you." Roman said, his voice even deeper because of his sore throat.

"Let's get you settled back on the couch, okay?" he said, putting his arm around Roman's waist and leading him back to the living room.

It was strange seeing Roman being so clingy when he was not feeling well since Seth himself was the clingy one in the relationship. He helped Roman lay down against the cushions and bundled him up in blankets. He went to get Roman some more medicine and after he took it Roman reached for him again. He lay down in front of Roman and let him put his arm around him. They watched TV for a while before Seth got up to go make dinner.

Roman pouted. "Where are you going."

"I've got to go make us dinner." he said, holding Roman's hand. "Be a good boy and rest here for me."

"Okay." Roman smiled softly. "Hurry back."

* * *

They finished dinner and Seth cleaned up the kitchen before joining Roman back in the living room.

"You should take a nice hot bath." he said to Roman, tidying up around the couch. "The steam will make you feel better."

"That sounds good." Roman said, sitting up. "I feel achy anyway."

He helped Roman up and into the bathroom and ran the bath as Roman took his clothes off. He helped Roman into the tub and moved back but Roman grabbed his hand.

"Join me?" Roman asked, tugging him closer.

He nodded and took his clothes off and got in the tub sitting between Roman's legs with his back against Roman's chest. Roman grabbed the soap and started washing Seth's back and arms. He sighed when he felt Roman washing his chest and abs and then Roman reached up and rubbed his nipples.

"You shouldn't do that Rome." he said, feeling his cock twitch. "You know how fast you turn me on."

Roman leaned over and whispered into his ear. "Why do you think I'm doing it?"

Roman's hand slid down his body and grabbed his hardening cock, stroking him slowly just the way Seth liked it. Roman's other hand trailed down his chest, rubbing and pinching his nipples, making him moan. He opened his legs wider and leaned his head back on Roman's shoulder as he stroked him harder. He felt Roman's lips ghost over his ear and he shuddered before Roman kissed his neck.

Roman reached down to caress his balls and Seth bit his lip and whimpered in pleasure. Only Roman could turn him on like this, make him feel so much pleasure that he wanted to scream. He did it so easily too. He was lucky that Roman had incredible control over himself, because it wasn't unusual for Seth to cum more than once when they were together.

Roman's hand went back to stroking his length. "Right there, Ro. Keep doing that."

Roman continued rubbing him just the way he liked and he knew he was going to come soon. Roman put his lips on his neck and started sucking hard on the skin and he twisted his hand around on Seth's cock, rubbing over the sensitive head and Seth came all over his stomach, crying out Roman's name.

He waited until he came down from his high before talking. "What was that for." he said, still breathing hard.

"That's for taking care of me and being so patient." Roman said, hugging him from behind. "I know it's not easy and I can be a pain, but thank you and I love you."

"I love you too Roman." he said rubbing the strong arms that were hugging him tightly. "I'll always take care of you."

Roman kissed his neck again. "And I will take care of you."


	20. Touch

He was here again. Every time Seth had a wrestling match, the man showed up and cheered for him. He was tall, incredibly good looking, with longish black hair and a wicked tattoo on his shoulder. He assumed he was a fan, he did have fans, both male and female but something about the way the man watched him made him think it was more.

He had to admit that he was interested. The way his grey eyes watched his every movement in the ring excited him but he wasn't looking to hook up with a man again. He had been with one of his fellow wrestlers and he hadn't really enjoyed it. Well, some parts were good, the actual act itself was something he was not looking forward to repeating.

He knew people would laugh at him if they knew but after all day lifting weights, training and wrestling, he craved a gentle touch. He'd walked in on other guys doing it and it always seemed so rough and impersonal. Maybe he was the only guy who didn't want to be thrown down and fucked hard, maybe he was the only guy that wanted to kiss and cuddle. He preferred to stay with women, they tended to touch him more gently, wanted to kiss, cuddle and please him as much as he pleased them. Nothing about the muscular man sitting in the crowd looked gentle, except his pretty grey eyes.

He went out for his match, posing and acting cocky, getting boos from the audience and feeding off of them. He was a heel and he was supposed to rile up the audience and make them hate him. He was good at it and he loved it. The man never booed him, he always cheered and it made him happy deep inside, whatever the man's motives were. He gave the crowd the finger and made a show of stretching in the corner while he waited for his opponent to get in the ring. Once the match started, it was easy to focus on the match and not the insanely gorgeous fan he had. Wrestling was his life and he took it very seriously and he had plans to make it in the WWE someday.

The match finished and he won much to the disappointment of the fans and he really played up his cocky character, making the fans boo him harder. His handsome fan was cheering and, feeling a little playful, he blew him a kiss. The crowd, thinking he was taunting them, booed harder but his fan blushed and smiled softly. The man's reaction surprised and pleased him, never once expecting such a sweet response from such an imposing looking man.

He strode back to the small locker room getting slaps on the back in congratulations and went to shower. He groaned under the hot spray as the water hit his back where he had taken a hard bump during the match. He thought back to his fan and decided that maybe he should approach him. It had been a long time since he had gotten laid or even taken care of himself and the guy was really hot. Maybe this time it would feel good, or at least maybe he could get a kiss out of it.

He finished his shower and dressed in jeans and a t-shirt and zipped his hoodie up. He went out to the parking lot and hid in a shadowy corner waiting for the show to be over and his fan to leave. He pulled the hood over his head and hid his face so he wouldn't be noticed.

Twenty minutes later, the show ended and the fans started leaving. One of the last people out was his fan. He hesitated for a minute, thinking that he didn't want to risk pissing the man off. He didn't want to admit it but he was happy every time he saw the man watching him and he wasn't sure he wanted to risk losing that. But after the last few months, his curiosity about the man had only increased. At the very least he had to meet him.

He walked over to the man, stopping him before he opened the door. "Hey big man." he called out. "What's your name?"

The man turned and looked at him, recognition showing on his face. "I'm Roman. Roman Reigns."

He smiled thinking that the name suited the man. "I'm Seth, but I guess you already knew that."

Roman nodded and tucked a strand of his shoulder length black hair behind his ear nervously.

"I've noticed you cheering for me a few times and I just wanted to say thank you for your support." he said, sensing Roman's shyness. He wouldn't make a move on him after all and he tried not to let his disappointment show.

Roman smiled. "You're welcome. You're really talented and are going to go far in this business."

"Thanks for saying that. I love wrestling." he grinned at Roman.

"Me too." Roman said, finally loosening up. "I have some family members in the business and they used to teach me, but I blew my knee out playing football and can't learn anymore."

He frowned and leaned against Roman's car. "That sucks. I don't know what I'd do if I lost wrestling."

Roman leaned against the car next to him. "I hope you never have to find out."

They both lapsed into silence but it wasn't awkward. It was strange how comfortable he felt with this man he had just met. Part of him wanted to lean his head on his shoulder and just stand here in the now empty parking lot.

"Hey, are you hungry?" Roman asked suddenly. "I know a great place nearby that's open late."

He pushed off the car and turned to Roman. "Sure. Wrestling always gives me a huge appetite."

"Hop in then." Roman said opening his door. "I'll drive."

* * *

They spent the drive to the restaurant with easy small talk, both of them feeling more and more comfortable with each other. They had a lot more in common than wrestling and before they knew it they were demolishing some huge gourmet hamburgers.

He bit down on a crispy french fry and sighed happily. "You were right, this place is great."

Roman smiled and took a sip of his soda. "You are really cute, you know that?"

He had just taken another bite of his fry and he almost choked. "Y-yeah?"

"Yeah." Roman said fondly.

His heart was racing and he was sure he was blushing beet red. All of their talk and actions had been strictly friendly and he suddenly felt weird. "I'm a manly, bad-ass wrestler, you shouldn't call me cute."

"In the ring you're a bad-ass." Roman said between bites of his dinner. "Here in real life, you're just a pretty and cute man."

Those words should have made him mad, but he could tell Roman was sincere and that it was a complement. "Thanks, I guess."

Roman grinned and they both finished their meals without anymore awkward conversation.

* * *

When they got back in Roman's car, he made the atmosphere awkward again. "So, what happens now?" he asked Roman quietly, looking out the window.

Roman sighed and put his hand over his and squeezed. "We have three options." Roman said softly. "One, I drop you off at home and I stay just your fan. Two, I drop you off at home and we stay friends. And three, I take you to my place and make love to you."

He swallowed, his mind racing just as fast as his heart. He wanted to say yes. He wanted Roman to make love to him, but he was scared. What if he only wanted hard, rough sex and he was left totally unsatisfied and sore again? Maybe it would be best if they just stayed friends. He turned to Roman to tell him his decision but Roman pressed his big, soft lips to his in a gentle kiss. His heart leapt at the sweet kiss. He had never been kissed so tenderly before. He felt happiness and passion swell inside of him as Roman's tongue slowly tangled with his and he couldn't stop himself from whimpering when Roman pulled away.

"What do you say, Seth?" Roman asked, his voice deeper than usual as he stroked his thumb over Seth's lips.

"Take me to your place." he said, trying not to show that he was trembling from the kiss and the touch.

Roman smiled and pressed their lips together in a chaste kiss before starting the car and driving them away.

* * *

By the time they got to Roman's apartment, he was a bundle of nerves. He didn't even notice when the car stopped until Roman was opening his door and offering his hand to help him out. He blushed and smiled at Roman feeling special and taken care of. They held hands all the way into the apartment and into the bedroom. He felt so shy and he couldn't understand why.

Roman stood in front of him and ran his fingers through Seth's hair before bringing their lips together in another gentle kiss. He gave himself completely over to the kiss, running his hands over Roman's broad shoulders and around his neck, pulling him closer. Roman was an amazing kisser and he felt all of his shyness and worries melt away with those sweet, passionate kisses. Roman unzipped his hoodie and he shrugged it off and let it hit the floor before he pulled Roman's shirt off of him.

He ran his fingers all over Roman's bare chest, loving the feeling of all those hard muscles underneath the skin. He reached up and pinched Roman's nipple and he gasped and pulled Seth harder against him.

"Ow." he gasped as Roman's arm squeezed his back hard.

"What's wrong?" Roman dropped his arms and stepped back. "Did I hurt you?"

"Don't worry about it." he said, taking his shirt off and reaching for Roman again. "I just took a hard bump in the ring."

Roman sidestepped his arms and went to look at his back. "There's a huge bruise here man, does it really hurt?"

"It's nothing." he said, trying to get Roman to focus on him again. "Forget about it."

Roman looked at him with hard eyes. "Take your pants off and get on the bed on your stomach."

He was confused with the way Roman was acting, but he was suddenly afraid of what Roman might do if he disobeyed him. He quickly took off his jeans and got onto the bed on his stomach. He was sad that gentle Roman was gone and he was going to be roughly used again. He felt the bed dip behind him and then Roman's weight settle down on top of him. He felt gentle wet fingers touch his back and he moaned.

"Relax and let me take care of you." Roman said softly as he stroked his fingers over Seth's muscles.

He relaxed instantly and let Roman massage his sore back. His fingers were strong but gentle and he couldn't believe how good it felt. He got rub-downs from trainers after hard matches, but it never felt like this. The massage oil had a sweet vanilla scent and he eagerly awaited Roman's touch every time he took his hands away for more oil.

"Am I hurting you?" Roman asked as his hands moved towards his sore shoulder, where he assumed the bruise must be. "Just tell me and I'll stop."

He moaned lazily. "Feels amazing actually. Please don't stop."

"I wasn't planning on it baby boy." Roman said with a small chuckle.

His lips curved up into a smile when he heard what Roman called him and he sighed when Roman started kneading his shoulders, working all of his aches and stress away. He loved the way Roman touched him, almost caressing instead of massaging and he was making little noises that he couldn't even identify, but sounded almost like he was purring. He relaxed so completely that things started to seem kind of hazy and the last thing he remembered before he fell asleep was Roman's hands moving to his lower back.

* * *

He woke up the next morning, still mostly on his stomach, using Roman's strong arm for a pillow and his arm draped over Roman's chest. He started to panic, wondering if Roman was mad at him for falling asleep before they had sex and thinking that he should probably leave before Roman woke up. He was about to get up out of bed but he stopped to take one last fond look at Roman's gorgeous face. Before he could move, Roman's eyes opened and he smiled right at him.

"Morning." Roman said, pulling him down into his arms. "How's your back."

"Great." he said nervously. "You have really good hands."

Roman laughed. "You haven't seen anything yet."

He smiled quickly. "I'm sorry for last night, I never meant to fall asleep."

"Don't worry about it." Roman said, rubbing his hand down Seth's arm. "I had a good time on our date even if it didn't end exactly the way I hoped it would."

"Me too."

"Are you doing anything today." Roman asked. "We could spend the day together."

"I don't have to be anywhere." he said, rubbing his hand over Roman's chest.

Roman smiled. "Good, stay right here and I'll go make us some breakfast."

He watched Roman throw on a pair of sweatpants over his boxers and he bit his lip looking at all the flexing muscles. Roman caught him looking and winked before he left the room. He got out of Roman's bed and went into the attached bathroom to do his business. He quickly washed up, borrowed Roman's brush to fix his hair and found a spare toothbrush to brush his teeth. He went back into the bedroom and got back into Roman's soft bed to wait.

He had just dozed off again when Roman came back into the room carrying a tray filled with pancakes and bacon.

"Yay!" he said as Roman handed him the tray so he could get in bed too.

"Are you sure you're 23?" Roman asked, taking his plate from the tray. "Because sometimes you act like you're 13."

"Ha ha." he said, his mouth stuffed with pancake.

They ate their breakfast, talking and laughing. When Seth finished the last of his orange juice, he leaned over and kissed Roman on the lips.

"Thanks for making me breakfast." he said quietly, his fingers threading through the hair at the back of Roman's head. "It was delicious."

"It was, or I am?" Roman teased.

He blushed. "Both."

"I love it when you blush." Roman said, pulling him so he was lying on top of Roman.

They kissed long and hard and he took the opportunity to touch as much of Roman's body as he possibly could. Roman was kissing his way down his neck before biting softly and sucking and he arched into Roman whimpering at the unexpected pleasure of it.

"Get on your back, baby boy." Roman said lifting Seth off him. "Time to make you feel good."

He did as Roman asked and lay with his head on a pillow. Roman looked down at him with dark eyes and he shivered at the desire he saw in them. Roman leaned over him and pulled off his boxers, throwing them over his shoulder carelessly. Before he could move or say anything, Roman's mouth was wrapped around his cock and he gasped at the shock and pleasure of it. Roman certainly knew what he was doing and before long he was digging his fingers into the sheets, writhing and moaning in pleasure.

He didn't notice when Roman had grabbed the lube but he did notice when Roman slid a finger into him. He arched up, momentarily panicked and Roman pulled his mouth off him.

"Relax, I got you." Roman said soothingly.

He nodded, took a deep breath and lay back on the pillow. He felt Roman's fingers moving inside him gently and it actually felt good. Roman was taking care of him, trying to make him feel good and boy did he ever. When Roman's third finger went into him, he started panting and Roman brushed something inside of him and he squealed at the sudden jolt of pleasure he felt.

"Holy shit." he yelled out.

Roman looked up at him and smirked. "It's that good, huh?"

"Shut your damn mouth and fuck me already." he said, too far gone to care about being embarrassed.

"Your wish is my command, baby boy." Roman said grabbing a condom and slipping it on before he put Seth's legs up on his shoulders and slowly pushed into him.

He threw his head back and groaned as his muscles stretched to accommodate Roman's cock inside him. Roman waited and gave him time to adjust before pulling almost all the way out and pushing back in again. This definitely wasn't like the last time, this actually felt good and he thought he might be able to come this time.

He leaned up and pulled Roman's head down to meet his and kissed him deeply and Roman sped up his thrusts. He moaned into Roman's mouth and dropped back onto the pillow as Roman's hips slammed into him. He grabbed onto the headboard with both hands, trying to hold on as Roman thrust more deeply than before.

He felt the next thrust hit that same spot that caused him so much pleasure and his muscles clenched down on Roman's cock, making him growl. He started meeting Roman's thrusts and stimulating that spot inside him repeatedly. He was sweating and mumbling incoherently and he felt Roman grab his cock and start stroking it. He could feel his orgasm getting close and his body started trembling as he came all over Roman's hand and his own stomach with a loud shout. He felt Roman slow down inside of him, an almost pained look on his face as he waited to start moving again.

Roman finally started thrusting again and came with a shout. He moaned when he felt Roman come, wishing that he could feel him without a condom.

Roman pulled out and gently lowered his legs to the bed. He lay down next to Seth and held his hand as they both tried to recover from their lovemaking. After a while, Roman turned on his side and started placing small kisses onto his neck and jaw.

"Are you okay?" Roman asked quietly.

He smiled an exhausted smile. "That was amazing. I can't believe it can feel that good."

Roman smiled back. "We should rest for a while and then see if it's better the second time."

"Sounds like a plan." he said, feeling exhausted, but happy.

"I know it's a bit early to ask this," Roman said seriously. "But do you want to go on another date sometime?"

He leaned over and kissed Roman. "I'd love to."

* * *

 _ ***This story was inspired by an old clip I watched of young Seth when he was wrestling as Tyler Black and I love it when Seth and Roman act like they are each others biggest fans.**_


	21. Ugly

Seth Rollins had been going to the BDSM club for a month now, just watching the action and building up his courage and tonight was the night that he planned to finally join in. He enjoyed sex but lately he had been feeling like something was missing and the problem was that he didn't know what was missing. He had watched a few sessions and pain didn't really appeal to him but the bondage part kind of did. He watched the men and women tied or chained up completely at the mercy of someone else and it excited him.

He wasn't sure which Dom he would be paired up with but most of them seemed okay except for Master Dean. Master Dean was a pain Dom and he was supposedly one of the best and roughest in the whole state and frankly his cold blue eyes scared Seth.

The most popular Dom at the club was Master Thor. No one knew his real name or even what he looked like because he always wore a mask. Everyone had their own opinions on why Thor wore a mask, some thought that he was extremely ugly or deformed. Some thought he had scars or birthmarks. Seth didn't really have an opinion, he had only glimpsed Master Thor once from behind and across the room. Master Thor was in high demand and the only way you could get a session with him was through a lottery. Everyone was automatically entered into the lottery as soon as their ID cards were presented at the door but Seth never thought much of it. The odds of getting drawn were very low, especially for a newbie.

Seth mingled and checked out some of the public play sessions, stopping to watch Master Randy paddling a moaning man. Seth and Randy worked together at a local gym as personal trainers and it was Randy that recommended the club to Seth and sponsored him for membership. Seth watched his friend work his magic on the smaller man watching in fascination as the man's cock leaked on the floor. He didn't kink-shame anyone but he didn't know how people got off on pain but the man clearly loved it and Randy was good at dishing it out.

He waited until the session was over and Randy swaggered over to him and Seth could almost see his ego growing from the applause he got at the end of the session.

"Good job out there." he said as Randy reached him. "That guy loved it."

"What can I say, I'm good at what I do." Randy said with a smirk. "You should do a session with me sometime, I guarantee you'll be moaning as loud as he was."

"No way, man." he said shaking his head. "You play too rough for me, besides we're friends, it would be weird."

Randy rolled his eyes. "It would only be weird if you make it weird. Let's go get something to drink, I worked up a good thirst."

They walked over to the bar together and got drinks. Master Hunter, the owner of the club came out to do the lottery draw for the services of Master Thor, but Seth didn't really pay attention, drinking his drink. He really didn't care for the circus Master Hunter had made of the lottery, preferring to talk with Randy or watch more sessions. He heard Master Hunter announce the winner and heard the applause but he didn't hear his own name that was called until Randy got his attention.

He walked up to Master Hunter with a racing heart. His first session was going to be with Master Thor! He couldn't help but be nervous, all he wanted was to be tied up, any regular Dom could do it. Would Master Thor be bored with something so tame? Once he was tied up, Master Thor could do anything he wanted to him and he wouldn't be able to stop him, what if he got rough?

Master Hunter lead him to the back of the club to a door covered in black velvet with 'Thor' written in fancy gold script on it. Master Hunter opened the door and pushed him in saying "Enjoy" and suddenly he was alone with the mysterious Master Thor. He was so nervous as he lowered his eyes to the ground waiting for Master Thor to address him. It was so quiet in the room that he wasn't even sure that anyone was in there with him and he felt so exposed. He was only wearing a pair of small leather shorts and he wasn't shy about his body but he couldn't help feeling like he wasn't good enough. He shouldn't be here with Master Thor.

He couldn't take not knowing anymore and he slowly looked up. He gasped when he finally saw Master Thor. He was leaning against the wall, propped up by one bent leg with his arms crossed over his muscular chest just watching him.

"I didn't say you could look up, little Sub." Master Thor said with a deep, sexy voice that almost had Seth on his knees.

"S...sorry Sir." he said lowering his eyes as fast as he could with a blush staining his cheeks.

"Turn around." Master Thor said.

Seth turned around so fast he almost fell. His heart was hammering in his chest when he heard footsteps coming towards him. He felt Master Thor's big, strong hands on his shoulders, squeezing gently before slowly running down his arms to his hands. Master Thor grabbed his hands and brought them roughly together behind his back. He felt Master Thor press himself up against his back and lean over, his lips brushing over Seth's ear.

"Is this what you want?" Master Thor whispered in Seth's ear. "You want to be restrained and at my mercy for as long as I want?"

"Y...yes, please Sir." Seth whimpered, already wanting to swoon from Master Thor's actions and words.

Master Thor chuckled and let go of his hands. "Put your arms over your head."

Seth raised his arms and felt cold metal bracelets wrap around his wrists. He shivered and felt goosebumps forming on his arms and Master Thor grabbed his wrists and lead him over to a large mechanism with a metal hook on it. Master Thor raised Seth's arms and put the chain of the handcuffs over the hook before turning a nearby handle and raising the hook and Seth's arms until Seth had to stand on his tip-toes to reach the floor. His eyes were still down, staring at Master Thor's combat boots.

Master Thor stepped back and watched him squirm on the hook. "You wanted to look at me, so go ahead and look."

Seth looked up and finally got a good look at Master Thor. He was tall, with beautiful tan skin and long black hair that fell gently over his broad shoulders. He was so muscular with developed pecs and defined abs. One of his muscular arms had a long tribal tattoo running down it and over his shoulder and Seth wanted nothing more than to run his fingers, hands and tongue over every inch of muscle. Seth's eyes dropped down to Master Thor's skin-tight leather pants taking in his muscular thighs and the very obvious outline of Master Thor's huge cock. He licked his lips and his mouth wanted to water. The name 'Thor' suited this man, he certainly had the body of a god. Seth looked back up to Master Thor's face and he wished he could see what was behind the mask but he couldn't stop looking at his soft grey eyes.

"Do you approve?" Master Thor asked teasingly.

"Yes, Sir." he said breathlessly. "Very much."

Master Thor stepped up close to Seth pressing their bodies together, chest to chest. "What should I do with you, little Sub?"

"Anything you want Sir." he said, getting caught up in the moment. "I'm yours."

Master Thor laughed. "Of course you are. You can't escape now. I'll do whatever I want to you and you just have to stand there and take it."

Seth whimpered, a little in fear but mostly in arousal and he waited for Master Thor to do something. Master Thor looked down and saw the tenting in the front of Seth's shorts and he reached out and ran one finger over Seth's erection. Seth jerked and moaned, trying to swing his body closer to Master Thor's hand.

"Bad little Sub." Master Thor said pulling away from Seth's body. "You must want to be punished."

Seth panted. "I'm sorry, Sir. I got carried away."

Master Thor pulled down Seth's shorts, letting his erection spring free. "What would be a good punishment for you?" he stepped back a little more and ran his hand down over his own leather covered crotch. "Maybe I shouldn't touch you at all." he said rubbing his cock through his pants. "Maybe I should make you watch as I touch myself. Make you watch as I get my release, but you don't."

"No! Please, I'll be good Sir." Seth said desperately, almost wanting to cry. "I need for us to be touching. Please Sir!"

Master Thor chuckled. "Okay, you did apologize and this is your first time. But you better not be bad again."

Seth sagged in relief. "Thank you Sir."

Master Thor stepped forward again and ran his fingers down Seth's chest. "What do you want from me little Sub? Pain?" he asked before twisting Seth's nipples.

Seth cried out and shook his head. "No!"

Master Thor rubbed Seth's nipples, rubbed the sting away. "What do you want?"

"Please just keep touching me." Seth said breathlessly. He had never felt less in control of himself before and not just from the fact that he was handcuffed and dangling from the ceiling. Something about Master Thor made him lose control.

Master Thor did as he asked, he touched every part of Seth's body making Seth squirm and gasp. Master Thor was really skilled with his hands and in no time at all, Seth was a quivering mess. When Master Thor finally ran his fingertips gently over his erection, Seth's eyes rolled back into his head, his whole body feeling over-stimulated. He gasped and moaned as Master Thor worked him to an orgasm, and orgasm he feared might make him pass out. He felt Master Thor's wet finger start tracing over his ass and slowly enter him. He groaned and wanted to move back onto that finger but he didn't want to get in trouble. He didn't want this to end.

Master Thor worked him in earnest and added another finger and as soon as his finger grazed over Seth's prostrate, he came hard, shaking and moaning. His ass was clenching around Master Thor's fingers and his cum ran down over Master Thor's hand and onto the floor.

"Thank you Master Thor." he said as soon as he could manage. "Thank you, that was amazing."

Master Thor nodded and went to a sink over in the corner washing his hands before coming back and turning the handle to bring the hook down so Seth was standing flat on his feet again and the handcuffs had slack now. Seth looked down and saw that Master Thor had a very impressive erection and he couldn't wait for the next part, couldn't wait to be taken by this amazing man.

Master Thor reached up and brought Seth's hands down, rubbing them to bring the circulation back before unlocking the cuffs and removing them. Seth stood still with his eyes lowered wondering what was going on.

"You can go now." Master Thor's voice said and Seth felt sadness wash over him.

"Why?" Seth blurted out. "You haven't been satisfied yet."

"That doesn't matter." Master Thor said quietly.

"But it matters to me!" Seth shouted, getting worked up. "I want to make you feel good, like you made me."

"I don't think our needs are compatible enough to make me feel good." Master Thor said, walking to the door.

"I don't care, take me however you want, I just want to be with you." Seth said, grabbing Master Thor, preventing him from opening the door. "Any way you want, I can take it."

Master Thor turned around and smashed his lips down on Seth's and Seth gasped. He was surprised that the best Dom in the club was kissing him but the surprise didn't stop him from kissing back just as eagerly. Master Thor wrapped his arms around him and deepened the kiss, his tongue exploring Seth's mouth hungrily. Seth whimpered when Master Thor started nibbling on his lip and he threw his arms around Master Thor's neck and pressed them together as closely as he could. Seth's body was on fire and he would do anything to keep Master Thor in his arms forever.

Seth let Master Thor keep kissing him while he started on the difficult task of taking his leather pants off. Master Thor laughed seeing his difficulties. "They're tear-aways." he said before grabbing them and ripping them right off.

Seth smiled and reached for the glistening erection. He couldn't wait to have it inside of him, but Master Thor pushed his hand away before he could touch it.

"Up." Master Thor said and Seth jumped up and wrapped his legs around Master Thor's waist and his arms around his neck.

Master Thor held on to him tightly and pressed Seth up against the wall, kissing him over and over. Master Thor brought out some lube from who-knows-where and managed to slick his fingers up before bringing them back to Seth's ass and stretching him. Seth shuddered, Master Thor really had magic fingers and Seth was already getting hard again. He ran his fingers through Master Thor's long soft hair and Master Thor attacked his lips with kisses again.

"Take me now, please." Seth whimpered and Master Thor slowly slid his cock into him. Seth gasped at how full he was, he had never been with someone so big and he felt impossibly full but he loved it. Master Thor was holding still, giving him time to adjust and Seth kissed him hard, before pulling away and whispering 'Please' over and over until Master Thor took mercy on him and started thrusting into him.

Master Thor fucked him hard and wild and it was all Seth could do to just hold on and feel the incredible pleasure he was receiving. He was whimpering and moaning but he couldn't bring himself to be embarrassed. Master Thor was mostly silent but his eyes were burning with desire and his kisses were less controlled than before and Seth hoped he was enjoying himself too.

After a few hard, almost brutal thrusts, Master Thor grunted and pulled them away from the wall and lay Seth down on his back on what looked like a gym mat. The sex turned softer, Master Thor's thrusts deeper, but more gentle. Seth ran his hands all over Master Thor's body like he had wanted to and he grabbed his ass and brought them closer together causing Master Thor to hit his sweet-spot.

"Ohhh, Thor." he moaned.

Master Thor growled. "Call me Roman."

"Roman?" he asked with a pant.

"It's my name, my real name." Roman said, pausing to look down at Seth.

He smiled up at Roman. "I like it."

Roman smiled softly back and reached behind his head, unbuckling the mask and pulling it off.

Seth gasped when he saw Roman's face. He wasn't ugly at all, he was beautiful, gorgeous even and he could easily pass for a movie star or something. This man just could not stop taking his breath away. Seth reached his hand up and caressed Roman's face and Roman closed his eyes, enjoying the gentle touch. Seth's heart leap up into his throat. He shouldn't be feeling this way about Roman, he was a stranger that he probably would never see again after tonight but he wanted to and that was a problem.

Roman started thrusting again, interrupting Seth's thoughts and wiping his brain clean of anything other than Roman inside him. He didn't know how Roman had so much stamina but Seth was teetering on the edge of another orgasm and he wanted Roman to come too.

"Tell me what I have to do to make you cum." Seth groaned. "I need you to cum in me."

Roman shuddered. "You don't have to do anything baby boy, I'm almost there."

"Good, me too." he said, sweating and panting.

He leaned up for a kiss and Roman thrust hard, hitting his prostrate dead on and Seth came hard all over himself and Roman with a scream. He was lost to the pleasure but became more aware when he felt Roman coming inside him. He watched Roman as he came and they never broke eye contact which felt more intimate than it should have. Roman collapsed on top of Seth and Seth put his arms around him, holding him tight. He never wanted to let go.

"That was amazing." Seth muttered, running his hands down Roman's back.

"Yeah." Roman said quietly. "Thanks for letting me do what I wanted to. Most people don't care if I get off, they only want their own pleasure."

"That's stupid." Seth said, turning Roman's face towards his. "I desperately wanted you to feel good too."

"Sorry it was so vanilla, I'm not really into kinky sex." Roman said, getting off Seth and sitting on the mat.

"...But you work in a BDSM club." Seth said, confused.

"The money's really good." Roman said, looking down with embarrassment. "And I don't have to have sex."

"Wait, what?" Seth said, his confusion growing. "You're the most popular Dom here, don't you have sex with all the Subs?"  
"No, I haven't had sex with anyone except you." Roman said, still facing away. "You're also the only one who has seen me without my mask."

"Why?"

"Because you're special." Roman said looking in Seth's eyes. "I knew it the moment you came in here."

Seth threw his arms around Roman and kissed him. "I felt the same way."

They lay down on the floor cuddling when Seth had a thought. "Why do you wear the mask? You're beautiful."

"I'm really shy and the mask helped me get into character." Roman said, running his fingers through Seth's hair. "It was my friend Dean's idea, he got me the job here."

"Really? Master Dean?" Seth asked. "I'm friends with Master Randy. He's the one that got me to come here."

Roman chuckled. "Don't tell Randy, but I think Dean has a crush on him."

"Woah." Seth said trying to think of how they would handle each other's kinks. "I hope Dean likes to be paddled because Randy loves dishing it out."

"Don't worry about it." Roman said with a smile. "Dean likes all pain even if he's not the one giving it."

"Good." Seth said, sighing and closing his eyes. "We should all go on a double date." Seth's eyes flew open. He didn't even know if he was going to see Roman again and here he was talking about dating.

"Yeah we should." Roman said, tugging Seth closer. "But only after we have a few dates of our own."

Seth relaxed and smiled up at Roman as Roman leaned down and kissed the tip of his nose. Seth knew that he had found what he had thought was missing in his life.


	22. Valentine

It was Roman and Seth's first Valentines Day together and Roman wanted to make it really special for Seth. Roman didn't really like Valentines Day, he preferred to show his love to Seth throughout the year in smaller ways, but he had never loved anyone else the way he loved Seth and Seth loved Valentines Day.

Roman had met Seth during the worst year of his life. He had lost his high-paying job at McMahon Industries because his boss Stephanie McMahon had made sexual advances towards him and he had rejected her. She had started giving him the worst assignments and generally making his life miserable for a few months before she finally fired him. She had also put the word out at seemingly every other company and business in the city and he couldn't find a job anywhere. Roman was a pretty frugal guy so he was able to get by for a few months, but eventually he started getting desperate, sending applications in at every fast food restaurant he could, but still nothing.

One day out of the blue he got a call from Rollins International offering him a job and a raise if he went to work for them. He immediately jumped at the opportunity to work for the McMahon's biggest rivals. He met Seth on his first day of work and it was love at first sight until he found out that Seth was the son of his new boss. Roman immediately started distancing himself from Seth and focusing on his work but a large project teamed them together and they eventually admitted their feelings to each other.

Roman had been worried that dating a rich man would be difficult but Seth was pretty down-to-earth and they had a lot in common. It didn't take much to make Seth happy, just being in each other's arms was enough most times and Roman was so in love. Roman wanted this Valentines Day to be special, but he wasn't exactly sure how.

Roman started the day by making Seth an elaborate breakfast in bed. They usually ate healthy so he went all out and made Eggs Benedict with Seth's favourite, bacon and fruit on the side. Seth woke up to the feast blinking his big brown eyes and scratching his fuzzy head and he looked up at Roman with so much love in his eyes. After breakfast, Seth made Roman the dessert and they made love in the bright sunshine. Before work, Roman packed them both lunch and slipped a handwritten love letter into Seth's lunch bag for him to find later. It had taken him a week to write the letter, finding it difficult to put into words the depths of his feelings for Seth and he was too shy to let Seth read it in front of him.

They drove to the office and kissed each other goodbye in the parking garage before going to their respective offices. Ten minutes after lunch started, Seth ran into his office with tears in his eyes almost causing Roman to panic before Seth tackled him back into his chair with a huge hug. Seth kissed him until he was breathless and they cuddled in Roman's chair for the rest of their break, their lunches forgotten.

Seth had to stay late for a meeting and Roman went back to Seth's place to cook him dinner. It wasn't going to be a fancy meal but a meaningful one. Their first date hadn't been planned in advance but Roman had cooked for Seth and he was recreating that meal now.

Seth came home with the biggest bouquet of roses Roman had ever seen and he had laughed when he saw Seth stagger into the condo practically buried under the flowers. When Seth was finally free of the roses, he had blushed and Roman grinned before pulling Seth into his arms and smothering him in kisses. They didn't even have a container to hold them all so Seth split them up into five smaller bouquets and put them in vases.

They ate dinner by candlelight and Roman gave Seth his gift, a matching set of engraved necklaces one for each of them. Seth was beaming with happiness and they took turns putting the necklaces on each other, necklaces that proudly showed that they belonged to each other. Seth had to excuse himself to take a business call and Roman loaded the dishwasher and cleaned up the dinner mess. He thought that Seth's call was taking longer than it should so he went looking for his boyfriend. He saw dim light coming from the bedroom and pushed open the door.

He walked into the very welcome sight of Seth sprawled out naked on the bed with a naughty smirk on his face. The vases of roses were spread throughout the room, petals were on the bed and candles were lit, their flickering light making Seth the most breathtaking sight Roman had ever seen. Roman looked at Seth's face and saw nervousness in his eyes and Seth brought his hand up and dangled a set of keys from his fingers. Roman smiled and took the keys from Seth, he hadn't known Seth wanted to ask him to move in with him until now and he was so happy. This was everything he wanted, Seth was the perfect gift.


	23. Wedding

Seth returned to the scene of the crime. Not an actual crime, but the actions that had cost him his relationship with the love of his life. He had gotten drunk that night after going out with Dean and Randy. It wasn't their fault that he got drunk, he knew he had no one to blame but himself for cheating on Roman. He had gotten drunk and apparently went to a hotel with some cheap girl he had met there. _'Apparently'_ because he didn't remember anything after meeting the girl until he woke up in a hotel room naked with her. His heart broke when it dawned on him that he had cheated on Roman because he knew he had to tell him about it and that Roman would leave him. A small selfish part of him wanted to keep it a secret forever but he knew he couldn't do that, secrets always had a way of coming out and it would be better if he told Roman himself.

He couldn't really understand why he had cheated. Sure he had a history of cheating on his past girlfriends, a past that Roman knew about, but he was sure that he could never cheat on Roman. He loved Roman more than anything and he never looked at a man or woman after that. When he told Roman that he had cheated, Roman was heartbroken and Seth sobbed that he was sorry over and over but he knew Roman would leave him, it was the right thing to do because Seth couldn't be trusted. Roman packed his things and left and it killed Seth to see how broken Roman looked and he knew that he looked as broken as Roman did.

It had been 6 months since they broke up. Seth didn't know why he was back at this bar with Randy and Dean, maybe he was recreating that horrible night. Ever since then, he has never allowed himself to get drunk, even when he had friends around to watch out for him. He only drank a little to dull the pain of being without Roman. He felt guilty about cheating and he felt like he didn't have the right to be so sad about a situation he himself caused. He was drinking tonight because Roman was getting married tomorrow and he didn't want to spend another night crying himself to sleep.

Dean was doing a good job of getting drunk and he couldn't stop smiling like it was the best night of his life. Randy was more subdued, he had maintained a friendship with both Seth and Roman and he always understood how difficult the break up was for both of them.

"Are you okay about tomorrow?" Randy asked cautiously.

Seth sighed heavily. "I have to be don't I? All I want is for Roman to be happy and if marrying Galina makes him happy, then I can live with that."

"You know he's only marrying her because she's Jojo's mother right?" Randy said, taking another drink of his beer.

"I know." Seth said sinking down in his chair. "Roman has such a big heart and he wants his family to be together. You can't blame him for that."

Seth's attention was drawn briefly to Dean doing some kind of floppy chicken dance in front of some girls. He smiled slightly and turned back to Randy. "Why are you here tonight instead of at Roman's bachelor party?"

"Roman has enough friends and family to party with, he doesn't need me." Randy said. "I'll be at the wedding tomorrow anyway."

"I think it's more likely you want to watch over me and make sure I don't do something stupid." Seth said with a sad smile on his face.

"You're right." Randy said leaning forward. "But I don't think you'll do something stupid, I just didn't want you to be alone."

"Thanks." he said quietly. He was so grateful to Randy and Dean for not abandoning him for what he did to Roman like some of their other friends had.

Dean ran up to them, red-faced and laughing. "What's with you guys? You should be partying not looking like someone died."

"Maybe we don't feel like partying considering what day tomorrow is." Randy said with a little sneer on his face. "Have some sympathy man."

"I know what day tomorrow is." Dean said, loosely throwing his arm around Seth's shoulders. "It's this guy's personal independence day."

Seth sat there quietly and let the conversation go on without him.

"Come on, let's get out of here." Randy said, pulling Dean's arm. "It's too loud and I'm getting a headache."

"You know what helps with that?" Dean asked as he stumbled toward the exit. "Booze and lots of it."

Seth followed behind them, thankful they were getting out of the bar early. The cool night air was a relief from the hot stickiness of the bar and he sighed out loud.

They walked a little ways down the street and Dean started talking. "Stop moping around Sethie, you're free now."

"I don't want to be free." he mumbled, turning his face away from Dean.

"You should be thankful to me for getting your freedom back." Dean said stopping to tie his shoelace and Randy grabbed him by the belt so he wouldn't fall over. "You and Roman weren't right for each other at all. To be honest, Roman deserves better than you."

Seth felt the burn of the tears threatening to come out and he tried to hold them back. The last thing he wanted to do was cry in front of the only friends he had left.

"What the hell's wrong with you?" Randy said jerking Dean upright again. "What do you mean that he should be thankful."

"Fuck it. I'm tired of hiding this." Dean said, slapping Randy's arm away. "I set you up! I drugged your drink and got one of my ex-girlfriends to take you to a hotel. You were out cold so she just pretended you fucked her."

Seth felt his whole world falling apart around him. He hadn't cheated on Roman and Dean broke them up. "Why?" he whispered, tears falling down his cheeks.

"Why! You want to know why?" Dean shouted. "Because he chose you over me and if I can't have him, neither can you!"

Time stood still for Seth. He didn't hear Randy yelling at Dean, didn't see the fight that broke out between them and didn't see Randy on top of Dean punching him in the face. He didn't come out of his state of shock until Randy grabbed him by the shoulders and started shaking him hard.

"Seth!" Randy yelled.

"I'm okay." he whispered, tears still on his face.

"Let's go." Randy said, pulling his arm.

Seth followed along blindly. He didn't know where Randy was taking him and he didn't really care. He couldn't believe that these last 6 months of absolute misery were all caused because Dean was bitter and jealous. They walked for a long time with Seth still lost in his thoughts until they came to an abrupt stop.

"There he is." Randy said pointing at another building. "Go tell Roman."

Seth snapped out of it. "What? Where are we?"

"Roman is in there having his party. Go tell him what Dean did." Randy said giving him a little push.

"I...I can't." he said softly.

"Why the hell not?" Randy said crossing his arms.

"Because he's happy!" Seth yelled, his lip quivering. "I saw him today with Galina and Jojo and he looked so happy. He doesn't want me anymore and he's been hurt so much already, I can't take his happiness away from him again."

"He was happy with you." Randy said quietly, his eyes hard. "You can be happy again."

"He's better off without me." Seth said turning to an empty taxi. "He's happier without me."

Seth got in the taxi and gave his address. He heard Randy yelling and calling him a coward. He wasn't going to argue with that, he was a coward.

* * *

The bachelor party was in full swing when Randy entered the building and he quickly located Roman sitting with his cousins. "Hey, man. Can I talk to you for a minute."

"Sure. Glad you could make it." Roman said with a smile that looked a little too strained.

Randy led Roman over to an empty corner of the room. "Are you happy?" he asked.

Roman looked at him in confusion. "Of course I'm happy, I'm getting married tomorrow."

"Do you still love Seth." Randy asked frankly and he saw the hurt on Roman's face.

"Doesn't matter." Roman said quickly. "Nothing can change what he did."

Randy took a deep breath. He hoped he was doing the right thing. "Seth never cheated on you. Dean drugged him and had a girl fake everything. We just found out tonight."

Roman was quiet for a while, trying to process the information. "Dean wouldn't do something like that. He's our friend."

"Apparently he was jealous that you chose Seth over him." Randy said, anger still in his voice. "At least that's the excuse he gave."

"Does Seth know?" Roman asked quietly, confusion written all over his face.

"Yeah, we were both with Dean when he told us." Randy said. "I beat the shit out of Dean and left him in an alley with the other rats."

"Why are you here instead of Seth?" Roman asked, looking a bit like a trapped rat himself. "If this were true, Seth would be the first one here telling me."

Randy sighed. "He was here with me but he left. He said that you were happier without him and he didn't want to take your happiness away again by hurting your family."

Roman shook his head angrily. "He knows that I love him more than anyone except Jojo and if he won't fight for us, then maybe we shouldn't be together after all. He _was_ my happiness."

"So that's it then?" Randy said. "You're going to marry someone else and just hope your feelings go away?"

"I love my family and obviously Seth doesn't want to be a part of it anymore." Roman said looking away.

Randy grunted in frustration. "You two are both cowards." he said angrily and left the party. He didn't know why he bothered trying to help his friends when they were both determined to be miserable.

* * *

Seth couldn't sleep all that night. He tossed and turned and cried and thought. The more he thought about it, the more he realized that he couldn't break up Roman's family. Roman did love Galina, more as a friend than a lover and sweet little Jojo would love to have her family together. Galina could give Roman a normal life and Seth couldn't.

He thought that he would be able to get over Roman eventually knowing that this time it was his decision to end things and not a horrible mistake he had made. He lay in bed looking at the pretty cream and gold invitation he had received to the wedding. He didn't know why he had been invited and he wondered whether or not it would be a good idea to go. He wanted to go to support Roman and a part of him thought that going would magically make him get over Roman and move on. But what if Roman got angry seeing him. He had no proof that this invitation was from Roman. What if Galina had sent it so she could hurt him and rub it in that she had Roman now and he didn't. No, she wasn't like that. She was actually a good, sweet person like Roman and they were good together. They certainly matched better than he and Roman did. Seth knew that he was overly-energetic, whiny and high-maintenance which Roman had always denied and said that he loved every part of him.

Seth got out of bed and showered. He spent quite a while taming his hair into a neat bun and shaving his unruly beard into a respectable shape. He had gotten his suit ironed and ready last night before he had went out with Dean and Randy because he still wasn't sure if he would go or not. He put his suit on, swapping his usual black shirt for a white one and tied his tie. At the last moment he realized that he couldn't wear his favorite tie, Roman had given it to him and it was too painful for him to wear. He took the tie off as fast as he could and dug around in his closet until he found another one. He quickly tied his tie and looked at himself in the mirror. He looked presentable enough to go to a wedding. He grabbed the invitation on the way out the door and made his way to the church.

* * *

Seth walked up to the door of the church and handed his invitation to one of Roman's cousins at the door. He could tell that he didn't want him there and he put his head down and scurried inside the church as fast as possible. He took a seat on Roman's side and tried not to look at all the people scowling at him and wishing he wasn't here.

He looked around at the church in surprise. It was extravagantly decorated in gold and white and didn't look like Roman's style at all. When he and Roman had talked about weddings, Roman had said that he wanted to get married on the beach at sunset. He wanted it to be casual with just family and a few of their closest friends and he had wanted lots of bright, colorful flowers. Seth hadn't really thought about weddings until Roman had painted this picture and it was exactly what he wanted too. He had pictured it in his head so many times since that talk and it suited them perfectly.

Seth was lost in his thoughts again and was almost knocked over when something small and fluffy jumped into his arms.

"You came!" Jojo squealed, wrapping her small arms around his neck. "I knew you'd come."

Seth closed his eyes and hugged her back. He couldn't believe how much he had missed her. A little more than 6 months ago he had been hoping to be her step-father one day and he had loved her as if she were his own. "Hello Jojo."

"I missed you so much." she said pulling back and sitting on his knee. "Almost as much as Daddy did."

He did his best to ignore that last comment. "I missed you too, sweetheart."

"Are you here to get Daddy back?" she whispered. "That's why I sent you an invitation. I knew you would have a plan to get Daddy back."

"You sent the invitation?" he whispered back.

"Yep." she whispered looking proud of herself. "Can I help with the plan?"

"I'm just a guest." His mind was reeling. Jojo wanted him to get back together with Roman? "There is no plan. Don't you want your parents to get married?"

She scrunched up her face in confusion. "I want them to be happy and you make Daddy happy, Mommy doesn't."

Seth didn't have a chance to reply because Jojo was dragged away by some bridesmaids and he was left alone with his thoughts again. He didn't notice that the church had filled up and the wedding was about to start until he saw the familiar broad shoulders of his love walking down the aisle to take his place in wait of his bride.

His heart was thumping hard in his chest as he looked at Roman in his sleek black suit. He was still the most handsome man he had ever seen even though he looked slightly tired as he was talking to his brother and his cousins. The wedding march started to play and he stood with the rest of the guests to watch the bride walk down the aisle. As he was about to turn to face the aisle his eyes met Roman's and he sucked in his breath. Their eyes stayed locked until Roman remembered himself and looked at Galina as she walked towards him and Seth was overwhelmed by pain. He wanted this moment with Roman but he couldn't ruin his family. Family meant everything to Roman.

Seth looked at Jojo in her flower girl dress standing up for her parents and Roman and Galina holding hands and he knew he couldn't break this up. His eyes were burning with unshed tears and he knew that he couldn't stay. He had to leave as quickly and quietly as he could.

* * *

Roman watched Seth quietly leave the church. When Randy had come to him last night and told him Seth didn't cheat on him, he was overjoyed. He had lay awake in bed all night thinking. He wanted to be with Seth, but he didn't want to disappoint his family. Marrying Galina would make everyone happy especially his little princess Jojo. But when he had first seen Seth sitting there it had felt like his heart was going be beat right out of his chest.

Everything had come back to him all at once. The first time they met, the way Seth had blushed after their first kiss, the first time they made love, the way Jojo's eyes light up when Seth tells her a corny joke, they way they hold hands when Seth's get cold, they way they lie in bed on Saturday mornings just talking and holding each other and the devastation on Seth's face when he told Roman that he had cheated. All this time he had thought that he was the only one hurting, he had forgotten the pain Seth was in because of Dean's actions. Seth had had to deal with Roman's friends and family hating him and turning on him all because of Dean.

He saw Seth get up and leave, saw the tears glistening in his eyes and every instinct he had was screaming at him to go to Seth, but he couldn't, he had his family to think about. He looked back to Galina. They loved each other, had for many years but that love had changed from romantic to friendly and he could be married to her and happy but he couldn't feel that all-consuming love and passion for her like he did for Seth. He didn't think that he could ever love someone else as much as he loved Seth.

Roman felt something tugging at his suit jacket and looked down to see his little girl looking back at him.

"Go to him Daddy." Jojo said looking at him with her big eyes. "Get him back."

His mouth went dry and he looked back to Galina and she had a soft smile on her face. "Go Roman, be happy."

"I..." he said trying to find the words to say that he couldn't leave his family.

"Go." his brother said pushing him towards the door.

He didn't look back. He ran for the door praying that he wasn't too late. He ran out of the church and scanned the parking lot for Seth's black car and he spotted it right away. He took off down the steps and ran to the car looking in and seeing Seth hunched over the steering wheel with his arms crossed and his head down on his arms. Seth was sobbing and the sight of it nearly broke Roman's heart. He opened the door and pulled Seth out by the arm. He pushed the very confused Seth up against the side of the car and kissed him. This was it! This was perfection and he didn't know how he could have ever have thought he could marry someone else.

He could tell that Seth was confused and he pulled his handkerchief out of his pocket and dried his tears, never taking his lips off Seth's. He wasn't sure he could to take his lips off Seth's and that was just fine with him.

Seth put his hands on Roman's shoulders and pushed him away. "What are you doing Roman?" he asked, confusion and hope all over his face.

Roman grabbed Seth's lapels and pulled him back to his lips. "Kissing the love of my life."

Seth whimpered and threw his arms around Roman's neck and kissed him back. They stayed locked in each other's arms until they realized that they were not alone. Jojo, Galina Jimmy, Jey, Matt and Randy were gathered around them with happy smiles on their faces as they threw confetti over the happy couple.


	24. X-rated

Roman shouldn't be here, sitting in the soft leather chair with Seth rolling his hips on his lap. Hundreds of men had paid to sit in this chair over the years and probably dozens came just for Seth in the month he had been working in this strip club. In that short month Seth had become the most popular dancer at the club and Roman was a bouncer. He was a good bouncer and he had stopped a guy from robbing the club so the owner just gave Seth to him and told Seth to show him a good time. The only problem was that he didn't want to be here with Seth Rollins, he wanted to be here with Colby Lopez, but Seth couldn't be Colby any more. Seth was a fantasy and Colby was real.

He didn't want this lap dance and it showed with how stiffly he was sitting in the chair and he could tell that Seth was getting frustrated.

Seth turned his head to speak in his ear. "There are cameras in here Joe. Try to look like you are enjoying it."

"Don't call me that." he hissed out through clenched teeth.

He could almost feel Seth roll his eyes. "Come on Roman, touch me."

He continued to sit in the chair with his arms down by his sides ignoring Seth writhing all over his body.

He tried to think back on how all this happened. Three months ago he and Colby had just been promoted to Detectives in the police department. They had met in the academy and quickly became best friends and earning the highest marks before graduation. They were both accepted into the same precinct in Tampa and eventually they became partners. They were a great team, Lopez and Anoaʻi, they were both young and fit and could chase down any suspect and Colby in particular was extremely smart, but prone to cockiness but Joe was always there to bring Colby back down to earth. They were a perfect team, a perfect match and they each made up for what the other was lacking.

Two months ago, Captain Jacobs had called them into his office and told them that they were going undercover. They were thrilled that they were getting a chance to show what they could do so soon after their promotion, but then they found out that they were going into a strip club. Colby was excited but Joe had felt like the rug had been pulled out from under him. He was worried about Colby, he knew that Colby could easily enter into his role, he was sexy and charismatic and everyone loved him, but he was worried that his cockiness would drive him to take big risks, dangerous risks and Joe knew exactly how far Colby would go to prove himself.

Even though he had wanted to turn the assignment down, he couldn't because their careers might suffer so Colby Lopez became Seth Rollins and Joe Anoaʻi became Roman Reigns.

He was dragged back to the present when Seth grabbed his hands and placed them on his warm, lightly oiled chest. He ran his hands down Seth's chest and heard Seth's quickly in-drawn breath when his fingers grazed over his nipples. He continued running his hands down Seth's body, spreading his thighs open wide as Seth sat on his lap. He ran his hands all over those sexy, muscular thighs, leaving no part of them untouched and getting close to Seth's crotch a few times. He could feel Seth's thighs trembling lightly under his hands and unfortunately Roman was starting to get turned on, he may not want Seth but he really wanted Colby and they were the same person.

Suddenly Seth got up and turned around and his crotch was right in front of Roman's face, the green g-string not doing much to hide his excitement. Seth started dancing slowly to the music that was playing, swaying his hips seductively while he looked deep into Roman's eyes.

For the first time since they met, Roman couldn't tell what Seth was thinking. All this time he had thought that this was difficult for him to have to do this in front of cameras and have Seth do all these things designed to turn him on, but he'd never considered how hard this would be for Seth. They'd been best friends, inseparable since the academy and now, Seth had to give him a lap dance. Was he embarrassed or disgusted having to do this to his best friend? He had feelings for Seth so he could be with him like this but Seth was strictly into women and he had to spend 5 days a week dancing for men, grinding on them and being groped by them. If he got hard, would Seth hate him?

He looked at Seth's pretty face and saw a look of determination there before Seth slowly lowered himself down onto Roman's lap, straddling him in the chair. Seth's hands were grabbing the high chair-back behind Roman's head and his hips were alternating between swiveling and grinding on Roman's lap. Roman could feel himself getting hard under Seth and he wanted to be embarrassed, but Seth was still looking at him with that determination on his face and his little pink tongue peeking between his lips and he couldn't find it in himself to be embarrassed.

Seth moved his mouth close to Roman's ear. "I see you watching me, you know. Every time I'm out there dancing for all those horny guys, I see you watching me."

Roman tried to control himself. "Of course I watch you, it's my job to make sure there's no trouble."

"There's no trouble with my ass." Seth said, grinding down hard on Roman's crotch. "So why do you stare at it all the time?"

"You're imagining things." Roman said, his head turned away from the security camera.

"I'm not imagining how hard you are now." Seth said reaching down between their bodies and squeezing Roman's cock through his pants to prove his point.

Roman let out a groan. "I'm hard because you've been grinding on me, dumb-ass. It's a natural reaction to stimulation."

Seth scoffed. "More like a natural reaction to me."

"What about you?" he asked defensively. "You're harder than me."

"Do you know how difficult it is to stay hard for all this and not get off at all." Seth said quietly into his ear. "I'm so sick of being hard all day that I can't even jerk off when I get home."

"Sorry, I didn't know." Roman said, trying not to look down at Seth's erection. "I don't spend my time thinking about my partner's hard-on."

"Well you should because my dick is perfect." Seth said with an exaggerated wink.

Seth ground his crotch down on him again and he moved his hips up to meet him and Seth jerked and whimpered.

"I um... can help you with that." he said nonchalantly. "It's almost closing time and you shouldn't have any other dances tonight."

Seth bit his lip and slowly nodded and Roman reached down and roughly pulled Seth's g-string out of the way. Seth's cock sprang up hard and he could see a drop of pre-cum bead up on the tip right before his eyes. He reached out and rubbed the drop into the head of Seth's cock and Seth shuddered. He wasn't sure if they would be seen on the cameras and get in trouble so he tried to angle their bodies and his hand so that they were blocked from view.

He grabbed Seth's cock in his hand and Seth moaned long and hard, like he hadn't been touched in a long time and he was desperate for it.

"Keep moving." he said quietly. "So the cameras don't think anything is going on."

Seth slowly started rocking his hips into Roman causing his cock to slide back and forth in Roman's grip.

"Oh God, you have no idea how bad I need this." Seth gasped out, swiveling his hips.

Roman grunted and tightened his grip on Seth's steadily leaking cock already feeling it pulse with Seth's need to come. He wasn't sure how to hide Seth's release so he pulled his shirt up, exposing his lower torso and abs to Seth and he slid his free hand up Seth's chest and pinched his nipple lightly making Seth gasp and thrust himself harder into Roman.

"So close." Seth whispered.

He swirled his thumb over Seth's tip and pushed gently on the slit before reaching down with his other hand and squeezing his balls. Seth bit his lip to keep from crying out as he came all over Roman's exposed body and Roman was surprised at the amount that came out and just didn't stop. When Seth was finally spent, Roman looked down at his cum covered torso and was glad that his shirt was thick and he hoped he would be able to hide it until he got a chance to wash up and get home.

Seth opened his eyes and looked down at the mess he had made on Roman. "Sorry." he said sheepishly.

Roman slowly nodded. He had helped Seth but left himself with two problems, the cum all over himself and his own raging hard-on. He pulled his shirt down over the mess and Seth fixed his g-string back in place before getting off him. He got up and walked towards the door before the sound of Seth's voice stopped him.

"So now what?" Seth asked in a quiet voice.

"Now we go back to the way we were." Roman said feeling sadness wash over him. "You're my best friend."

He opened the door and walked to the nearby bathroom to wash Seth's cum off himself. He lifted his shirt up in front of the mirror and ran his finger through the white streaks on his body and brought his finger to his mouth, needing to taste the man he had wanted for so long. He shook his head sadly, knowing that this was the closest he would ever get to Colby and he picked up the paper towels and washed Seth's essence away.


	25. Yours

Seth had just returned to his rather expensive boarding school from spring break visiting his parents. His family wasn't really rich but he had excellent grades and had earned a scholarship. It was an all-boys school and he actually loved it, his grades were great and he had lots of friends. He was gay but he wasn't here to find a boyfriend, he really wanted to learn and going to this school would look good on any college application. He hadn't come out to his family yet because he knew that they would think he had only chosen this school to fool around but he wasn't like that. He would love to have a boyfriend but on his first day at this school he had lost his heart to the most beautiful boy he had ever seen, Roman Reigns.

Roman was the most popular boy at school, tall, handsome, athletic, kind and smart. He was the total package and everyone loved him. Even though he was a jock he wasn't a typical one, he would talk to anyone who wanted to talk to him and he never bullied anyone, in fact he broke up fights and stopped bullying whenever he was around it.

Seth had met Roman on his first day; he had transferred in in the middle of the school year and he had been hopelessly lost trying to find his dorm, dragging his luggage behind him.

He heard someone yell "Look out!" seconds before he got hit hard from behind and fell down on the grass, his luggage falling on top of him and his glasses flying off. He looked up in a daze and saw the blurry image of a football rolling around in front of him. He groaned and sat up, pushing his bags off of himself and trying to find his glasses. He heard heavy footsteps hurrying across the grass as he found his glasses and put them on. He looked up and saw a hand reaching out to help him up and he grabbed onto it, hoisting himself to his feet. He dropped the hand and busied himself with dusting off his pants as the boy apologized to him profusely. As the boy was talking, Seth finally looked up at him and was immediately blindsided by his amazing good looks. He stood there, gawking at the boy, unable to form a sentence, let alone a thought until the boy touched his head.

"Are you okay?" the boy asked. "That was a pretty hard hit, maybe I should take you to the nurse."

Seth snapped out of his stupor. "No, that's not necessary, but thanks for the offer."

The boy looked him over. "I don't think I've seen you around before, are you new?"

He shivered as the boy looked him over and he hoped that he looked okay after his fall. "Yeah, I just got here today. My name is Seth."

"I'm Roman." the gorgeous boy said. "Nice to meet you."

Roman had smiled at him then, a totally breathtaking smile that lit up his whole face and Seth could swear that his unusual grey eyes had been twinkling.

Roman had helped him gather his luggage and even showed him to his room and gave him a little tour so he wouldn't get lost and by the time they had separated, Seth knew that he had lost his heart.

Seth had gone on to thrive at school and even made friends but he didn't get to interact much with Roman. They were in different classes and when they would meet up in common areas of campus, Seth would get so flustered that he could barely speak right. Seth's roommate Corey was the only person that knew he was gay and he would tease him incessantly about his crush on Roman but it wasn't mean teasing and Corey was the only person that he could talk to about it.

He spent the rest of his first day back from break meeting up with his friends and relaxing before he had to go back to class the next day.

* * *

The next day after class, Seth was returning to his room, sad that he hadn't seen Roman yet since he had been back. He went into his room and closed the door behind him. When he turned around he was completely shocked to see Roman still in his school uniform, leaning against his desk. He was wearing their typical uniform, navy slacks, a white button up shirt, a grey sweater vest and a cranberry red tie, but he always managed to look like he belonged on the cover of GQ or some other fancy men's magazine. With his height and muscles, he looked like a man and Seth just felt more self-conscious of his thinner, shorter body. He finally managed to drag his eyes away from Roman's body and he looked up at his face and was surprised to see the smirk there.

Seth cleared his throat nervously. "Hey. Are you here to see Corey?"

"What if I said I was here to see you?" Roman asked, smirk still on his face.

Seth gulped and tried to keep his imagination from running wild with things that he knew would never happen between Roman and him. "Oh? What for?"

Roman pushed himself away from the desk and walked towards Seth and Seth unconsciously stepped back against the door. He had never been in such close quarters with Roman before and he was thrilled and terrified at the same time.

"I heard that you were the guy to talk to about... chemistry." Roman said casually, putting his hand on the door and leaning over Seth.

Seth felt a blush running over his face and neck and his heart was racing a mile a minute. He looked up into Roman's eyes and he felt like he was drowning in them. If Roman didn't move away from him soon, he was sure he was going to faint.

Roman leaned down a little closer and Seth angled his head up hoping, wishing Roman would kiss him.

Roman smiled and pulled his head back. "I need a little help with my chemistry homework and I hear you are the best in the whole school."

The breath whooshed out of Seth and he gave a little nervous laugh. "Oh, sure I can help you."

He quickly sidestepped Roman and grabbed his chemistry notes going to sit at his desk but Roman steered him towards his bed.

"There's more room for the two of us over here." Roman said as he gently pushed Seth to sit on the bed.

He nervously settled against the headboard with his pillows cushioning his back and Roman sat right beside him, their bodies pressed together from shoulder to hip in the small bed. As they worked together Seth felt himself relaxing more, the assignment helping him focus on something other than the fact that his crush was in his bed with him. For someone that said he was having trouble with chemistry, Roman caught on to everything fast and Seth wondered if he even needed help.

He turned to check Roman's work and found Roman looking at him with a soft expression on his face. Seth's brain shut down again and he couldn't look away from Roman. Roman reached over, cupped Seth's face in his big hand and slowly brought their lips together. Seth sighed. _His first kiss. Roman just kissed him!_ Seth was in shock but he kept enough brain power to kiss Roman back and he tangled his fingers in Roman's shoulder length black hair. Roman ran his tongue gently over Seth's bottom lip and Seth shivered and opened his mouth, feeling Roman's tongue slip inside his mouth and deepen the kiss.

The kiss went on and on until Seth's head was spinning and he quickly realized that he hadn't stopped the kiss to take a breath. He debated just letting the kiss go on until he passed out from lack of oxygen but he didn't want to look stupid so reluctantly, he broke the kiss. He leaned back taking deep breaths and saw that Roman was doing the same and he hoped that meant that Roman had been as caught up in the kiss as Seth was.

"That was..." Seth said at a loss for words.

"Amazing." Roman finished, leaning forward to peck Seth's lips again.

"Yeah, it was." he said quietly, blushing. "But my roommate could be back any second and I don't want him to walk in on us kissing."

Roman grinned. "I asked Corey to leave us alone for a couple of hours."

Seth was puzzled. "What? Why?"

"I didn't want to put the moves on you with some other guy around and it would have been really embarrassing if you had rejected me in front of him." Roman answered, fidgeting nervously with his tie.

"Why would I reject you?" Seth asked. "You're like, the perfect guy."

"Well I didn't know for sure if you were gay but I thought there was a good chance because you stare at me a lot." Roman said looking at him seriously. "Are you? Gay I mean."

"Shouldn't that kiss have told you?" Seth said smiling. "I am sooo gay."

Roman laughed. "That's a relief. I've had a crush on you since the first day I saw you but you always run away when I try to talk to you."

"Sorry about that." Seth said, reaching over to hold Roman's hand. "I was so nervous around you and I was sure you couldn't like me like that."

"Seth, I've been yours since the day we met." Roman said, leaning over for another kiss.

"I'm yours too, Roman." Seth said, sinking into the kiss.

Roman held him tightly in his arms and pressed him down on the bed so he was half sitting, half lying down and they kissed, remembering to breathe this time.

"I told you you'd get him, Seth." Corey yelled, shocking them both out of the kiss.

"Get out!" Seth shouted, throwing his pillows at Corey where he peeked in from the doorway.

Roman laughed. "We better get up anyway, it's time to go for Dinner."

Seth pouted but let Roman pull him off the bed and they went down to the mess hall holding hands.


	26. Zero

Seth was on his way to see his first patient of the day. He wasn't really allowed to have favorites, but Roman Reigns was definitely his favorite. Roman was gorgeous and Seth had a little crush on him, the only problem was that Seth was a physical therapist whose specialty was coma patients. Roman was in a coma and had been for the last 6 months.

It all started out innocently enough, Seth "met" his new patient, a professional football player that had suffered a major head injury and was now stuck in a coma, possibly permanently. He had been hard to look at; he looked so vital that it was hard to believe that he wasn't just going to leap out of bed at any moment and resume his life, but of course looks could be deceiving and Roman never work up. So Seth worked with him everyday, exercising his arms and legs for him. It had been a shame to watch the muscular man's body start to wither over time, but there was no way to keep those muscles so big and strong while the owner was constantly asleep.

Seth preferred to think of his patients as asleep, it made it a little less sad to think of them that way. Roman was so unbelievably handsome that most of the nurses called him 'Sleeping Beauty' and even though the proper protocol was for the patient's faces to be shaved once a week and their hair cut short, they left Roman's hair long and groomed his facial hair just the way it was when he came in. From the first moment Seth saw Roman, he had been drawn to him and he didn't know why. Yes Roman was handsome, but so were so many other guys and Seth had a boyfriend and Roman was in a coma, but he found himself talking more and more to Roman while he exercised his muscles and joints, telling him little things about his day.

Eventually he started visiting Roman after his shift was over or coming back after he had dinner and sitting with him for a while. Roman never got any visitors and he didn't have to worry about intruding on any other visitors. At first he had thought that he only visited Roman because he felt bad that no one visited, but it soon became clear that he was visiting because he liked sitting with him and talking and he felt so comfortable there. Over time he realized that even when he was at home or with friends he was always thinking about Roman and counting the hours until he could see him again.

It was when he almost called out Roman's name while having sex with his boyfriend that he realized that he had feelings for him which was totally ridiculous; Roman was in a coma! He had felt so guilty thinking about Roman when he was with Hunter that he broke up with him and he started spending more time with Roman. He would talk to Roman, tell him all his thoughts and feelings, his hopes, dreams and fears, or sometimes he would just sit next to him and hold his hand. The nurses never said anything when they saw him, they just smiled and went on with their business and that was fine with Seth, he would have felt bad if he saw judgment or disapproval in their eyes, but that wouldn't have stopped him from coming, he felt connected to Roman in ways that he never had with anyone else.

It was 6 months to the day of Roman's injury when Seth got to work and saw a flurry of activity. It usually turned out that they had a new patient or someone had passed away or in the rarest of cases, someone had woken up.

"Seth!" Nurse Bayley called, running up to him. "Sleeping Beauty woke up!"

His mouth fell open in shock. "Really?" he squeaked out.

Seth tuned everything out and went about his daily routine, skipping his scheduled appointment with Roman. He knew that Roman would be busy with doctors and tests to see if there was permanent damage but he was desperate to go and see with his own eyes that Roman was awake. Roman would have to be assessed before Seth could work with him again and it was possible that he would have to start from zero again and learn how to walk.

He waited until his shift was over and he crept up to the door and peeked in. He spotted Roman propped up in bed with his eyes closed.

"I was wondering if you would show up." Roman said with a weak voice.

Seth looked around to see who he was talking to and saw the room was empty. His heart sank when he realized that Roman must have brain damage.

"You over at the door." Roman said and Seth jerked his eyes back to Roman's face and saw him watching him.

Seth slowly walked into the room. "Hi." he said nervously. "I'm glad you're awake."

"Me too." Roman said weakly, but with a smile. "I was worried that you would stop coming to see me now that I'm awake."

Seth's mouth opened and closed in surprise. "You knew I was visiting you?"

"Yeah. I heard you talking to me." Roman said quietly. "I liked your voice."

Seth blushed. "I liked talking to you."

"What's your name?" Roman asked.

"Oh, it's Seth. Seth Rollins." he said fidgeting nervously. Now that Roman was awake, he didn't know what to say or how to act and he felt like a shy teenager again.

Roman tilted his head and looked at him hard. "I went to school with a Seth Rollins, cute little guy with glasses, liked wrestling. Is that you?"

Seth gasped. "Yeah that's me but I don't remember anyone named Roman."

Roman chuckled softly. "They made me change my name for football. My real name is Joe Anoaʻi."

Seth rushed forward and stared right into Roman's eyes taking in the clear, sparkling grey color. He had dreamed about those eyes for years, they were the eyes of his high school crush. "Oh my god, Joe! I can't believe I didn't recognize you." He said looking at Roman's face for signs of the boy he knew. "I would have if I had seen your eyes."

Roman smiled. "And why is that?"

Seth stepped back and blushed. "I kind of had a... crush... on you in high school. I always thought your eyes were pretty. You've changed a lot."

"So have you." Roman said looking Seth over. "You've really filled out since then. You look great."

"Thanks." he said, looking down in embarrassment.

"Do you still wear glasses?" Roman asked curiously.

Seth touched his temple and smiled. "No, I got laser eye surgery earlier this year."

Roman nodded. "That's too bad, I liked you in glasses. I used to fantasize about taking them off and kissing you."

Seth couldn't have been more shocked if a kangaroo hopped in and started dancing. "What?"

Roman smirked. "I had a crush on you too."

Seth honestly felt like fainting. The guy he had a crush on in high school was the same guy he had a crush on now and that guy had admitted to having a crush on him too in the past. He felt something brush against his hand and looked down to see Roman trying to hold his hand but he was too weak to do it on his own. Seth took Roman's hand in his and brought it up to his lips and placed a kiss on their joined hands. Roman smiled up at him and Seth's heart raced.

"I know this isn't the time or place to ask, but I've been regretting it since we graduated so... will you go out with me?" Roman asked shyly.

"Yes!" Seth replied happily. "I would love to."

Roman smiled and Seth smiled back. He knew that it would be a long, hard journey for Roman to get back on his feet, but Seth would be there with him all the way and at least their relationship wouldn't have to start from zero.

* * *

 _ ***Well it's finally over. 26 stories, wow, I thought I would give up after 5, but I made it. Thanks for all the follows, favorites and reviews, your support really inspired me to keep going.**_

 _ **What were your favorite stories? Mine were Drag, Joy, Masquerade, Need, Partner, Reckless, Touch, Valentine and Wedding. Knowing yours might help me write better stories in the future. If you don't want to comment here, you can comment on**_ **my tumblr (** **jt-amethyst)**


End file.
